Lances da Vida
by Malfoy-Nina
Summary: Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Passam por situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Os sentimentos deles seriam grandes o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo? (Drarry)
1. Chapter 1

**Título: Lances da Vida**

 **Autora:** Nina Malfoy

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Casal:** Draco x Harry

 **Classificação:** \+ 16

 **Gênero:** Romance Colegial, Realidade Alternativa, Slash (Homem com Homem, entenderam?)

 **Resumo:** Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Passam por situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Os sentimentos deles seriam grandes o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo?

 **Avisos:** Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física e Sexual, Estupro.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada

 **Dedicatória:** Dedico essa Fanfiction para minha grande amiga Samanta Tiger, que sempre me incentivou a escrever e sempre teve muita paciência para me ajudar e orientar. Minha primeira fic publicada é pra você Samie! E é de Coração!

 **LANCES DA VIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 1 – Você me traiu!**

 **Segunda feira**

— Malfoy! – chamou Harry ao ver que o loiro iria passar por ele sem parar.

— O que você quer Potter? – indagou Draco irritado.

— Quero falar com você, a sós. – disse olhando para os garotos que acompanhavam o loiro.

Os amigos de Draco olharam de maneira interrogativa e desconfiada, afinal o que o 'garoto de ouro' poderia querer falar com Draco Malfoy e ainda por cima a sós?! Os dois nem amigos eram! Ao contrário disso, eram inimigos declarados desde que entraram na escola. Uma rixa que só fez piorar com o passar dos anos, culminando no ano passado com os dois suspensos por um ano do time de basquete, que acabou perdendo o campeonato regional e, por conseguinte ficando fora do campeonato estadual. E todos culparam aos dois pela derrota vergonhosa que tiveram, já que eram os principais nomes do time, sendo ambos muito bons jogadores.

Hoje em dia as brigas entre eles eram mais 'cordiais' e raramente chegavam às vias de fato, ficando nas ofensas e insultos, cujas punições eram mais brandas, não passando de detenções depois das aulas ou aos sábados, até porque eram companheiros de time e precisavam conviver o mais pacificamente possível se pretendiam continuar jogando basquete no time da escola.

— Não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter. – disse Draco se virando para sair.

— Mas eu tenho. Preciso falar com você Draco. – disse Harry usando propositalmente o primeiro nome do loiro, que tremeu levemente ao ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado.

Draco olhou para Harry como se lançasse adagas invisíveis, tamanha raiva que sentia do moreno naquele momento. Porém ele conhecia Harry bem o suficiente para saber que ele era teimoso demais e não desistiria de falar consigo, então resolveu ouvir de uma vez o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

— Podem ir na frente que depois encontro com vocês – falou o loiro dispensando os amigos que lhe aguardavam. Esses saíram sem questionar, mas totalmente curiosos. Draco sabia que teria que inventar uma boa desculpa para lhes dar depois.

— Você está louco de vir falar comigo assim na frente dos meus amigos?! – repreendeu Draco controlando seu tom de voz para que não o alterasse, após ver que seu grupo havia se afastado o suficiente para não ouvirem a conversa deles.

— Eu não teria feito isso se você tivesse atendido meus telefones ontem à noite, ou respondido às mais de 20 mensagens que te enviei.

— Se eu não respondi as mensagens e nem atendi ao telefone é porque não queria falar com você. Isso não é óbvio, Potter? – falou Draco já dando as costas e deixando Potter sozinho no corredor onde estavam. Ele não queria mesmo falar com o moreno. Só que Harry queria, e muito falar com o loiro e então, vendo-o se afastar, resolveu falar de uma vez, antes que ele se afastasse demais.

— Me desculpe! Por favor! – pediu esperançoso.

O problema foi que essas palavras fizeram o efeito contrário ao esperado por Harry. Ele deveria ter imaginado que isso poderia acontecer. Sabia que seria difícil o loiro desculpá-lo. Ele tinha uma personalidade nada fácil e muito pouco dócil. É claro que as circunstâncias não ajudavam muito. Harry tinha pisado na bola feio com o namorado. Ele e Draco namoravam escondidos há pouco mais de três meses, desde quando foram obrigados a realizar juntos um trabalho de química e no meio das brigas e discussões durante a elaboração do projeto acabaram atracados aos beijos e desde então estavam juntos.

— Me desculpe?! Me desculpe?! Você é inacreditável Potter!

— Draco, me escuta. Eu posso explicar…

— Explicar o que? Que você mentiu pra mim? Que me traiu?

— Eu não traí você!

— Sério? Então me explica o que foi aquela ruiva sem sal agarrada a você e te beijando de 10 em 10 minutos, porque se aquilo não foi traição eu não sei o que essa palavra significa pra você.

— Você não entende. Eu não tive escolha. Meus amigos me colocaram numa situação sem saída. Eu não queria ter ficado com ela.

— É muita cara de pau pra uma pessoa só! Se você não queria ter ficado com ela era só ter dito não, ou melhor ainda, não ter nem saído de casa. Poderia ter feito como fez comigo ao me dispensar para sair com ela: Inventava uma desculpa.

— Por favor, Draco. Eu nunca tive a intenção de trair você – pediu de novo.

— Não foi sua intenção me trair? Você mentiu pra mim! Me dispensou com uma mentira, dizendo que precisava ajudar sua mãe, pra ir ao boliche com uma garota! E ainda vem me dizer que não tinha a intenção de me trair?!

— Você também foi ao boliche! – acusou.

— Eu não queria ter ido. Só acabei saindo pra me divertir com meus amigos, porque o meu namorado não podia sair. Ao contrário de você, Harry, eu não saí em um encontro. E só para constar caso você não tenha percebido, estávamos em um grupo de oito pessoas, oito amigos se divertindo no final da tarde de domingo, jogando boliche. Já você estava em um encontro duplo com a irmã do seu melhor amigo!

— Mas a Parkinson também estava lá se insinuando e jogando charme pra cima de você o tempo todo, lhe tocando sempre que podia, falando no seu ouvido – falou Harry não contendo o ciúme.

— Todo mundo tá cansado de saber que a Pansy gosta de mim, Harry. Ela está no direito dela de tentar me conquistar, mas nem por isso eu saí por aí beijando ela. Nem mesmo quando você estava praticamente engolindo a ruiva aos beijos na minha frente, ou devo dizer agora, sua namorada?

— Eu não estou namorando a Ginny.

— Jura que não?! – perguntou sarcástico — Então porque estão dizendo o contrário? Eu mal cheguei na escola e já vieram me contar a novidade: _'O capitão do time de basquete está namorando a mais nova cheerleaders.' -_ falou com a voz em falsete. _—_ Isso não é incrível! O par perfeito! – Ao término da frase Harry pôde ver os olhos marejados do garoto a sua frente.

— Draco, por favor. Eu lhe imploro, me desculpe. Eu já te disse que não tive escolha. Me jogaram numa cilada e não tive como sair. Se eu não ficasse com ela poderiam desconfiar de algo. O que você queria que eu fizesse? Que eu dissesse que não ia ficar com a Ginny porque que estava namorando com…

— Com Draco Malfoy. – completou a frase. — Era o que éramos Potter, namorados. Mas acho que você está certo. Você não poderia dizer aos seus amigos, afinal nenhum deles sabe que você é gay, não é mesmo, ao contrário dos meus, que descobriram que gosto de garotos também e não se importaram com isso e ainda me apoiaram quando mais precisei. Não sei se você percebeu Potter, mas essas últimas semanas não têm sido nada boas pra mim.

Essa doeu. Harry sentiu o golpe lhe atingir direto no estômago. Três semanas atrás os dois haviam sido flagrados em um Pub aos beijos, porém, Harry que estava de costas prensando o loiro na parede, não havia sido reconhecido pela pessoa que viu e nem nas fotos tiradas por ela devido ao ambiente escuro e esfumaçado, o que não ocorreu com Draco, dando para ver perfeitamente que era ele nas fotos que foram fixadas no mural da escola. E desde aquele dia Draco vinha passando por maus bocados, tendo inclusive que enfrentar um forte bullying do time de basquete, cuja maioria dos jogadores o queriam fora do time. E o pior de tudo era que Harry nada havia feito para defender ou proteger o garoto, pelo contrario. Ele havia se mantido afastado de toda aquela situação, como se não estivesse envolvido, com medo que descobrissem que era ele com Draco, mesmo que o loiro não tivesse dito a ninguém quem era o outro rapaz, protegendo a ele.

Harry sabia que se descobrissem que ele gostava de garotos e que era ele aos beijos com Draco naquelas fotos, provavelmente perderia seu posto de capitão do time e o tratariam mal, assim como estava acontecendo com o loiro, que só continuava no time por ser realmente muito bom e por uma teimosia sem fim. Harry sabia que se fosse ele no lugar de Draco não teria aguentado todo aquele bullying e já teria desistido de jogar. Ele não estava pronto para enfrentar tudo aquilo. Ele amava jogar basquete e queria continuar jogando.

— Bom, nosso assunto acaba por aqui Potter. Tenho coisas mais importantes a fazer do que perder meu tempo com você. Fui.

Num reflexo, Harry agarrou o braço de Draco, não permitindo que ele se afastasse, segurando com mais força que o necessário.

— Me larga Potter! – disse o loiro entre dentes.

— Se eu te soltar você vai embora. Não quero que vá. Preciso que me perdoe antes.

— Me solta, agora! – ordenou Draco aumentando o tom de voz pela primeira vez desde que começaram a conversar no meio do corredor.

— Harry?! – chamou Ginny Weasley se aproximando dos garotos. Harry, ao ouvir seu nome ser chamado soltou imediatamente o braço de Draco, que deu um passo para trás, buscando uma distancia do outro rapaz, levando a mão ao braço que havia ficado com as marcas dos dedos estampadas na pele clara.

— O que está acontecendo aqui? – indagou a garota ao notar o clima tenso entre os dois — O que você quer com meu namorado, Malfoy? – perguntou em tom acusatório.

— Pergunte ao seu 'namorado' o que ele quer comigo, Weasley, já que foi ele quem me parou no meio do corredor dizendo que precisava falar comigo.

— O que o Harry poderia querer falar com você?

— Não estou dando em cima do seu 'namorado' se é isso que está insinuando. Caso você não tenha visto as fotos que estavam no mural, eu já tenho um namorado.

— Harry? – falou a garota agora se dirigindo ao moreno, insistindo em saber o motivo da conversa, e principalmente se Malfoy dizia a verdade.

— Eu só queria falar com Malfoy sobre umas jogadas em que eu estava pensando, pra saber a opinião dele antes de passá-las ao time no treino de hoje. Não é nada demais – A ruiva assentiu, aceitando a desculpa inventada.

— Viu só, eu disse que não estava dando em cima do seu 'namorado'. Se me dão licença… – disse dando as costas ao casal pronto para sair.

— Nos vemos no treino hoje à tarde Malfoy, e vê se não se atrasa de novo. O treinador já está ficando irritado com seus constantes atrasos – disse.

— Eu me esqueci de lhe dizer, Potter – disse voltando-se para o garoto — Não vou poder ir ao treino hoje. Vou ter que ajudar minha tia com umas coisas lá em casa. Agora tenho que ir. Já estou ficando realmente atrasado pra próxima aula. E parabéns pelo namoro. Vocês fazem um lindo casal.

Harry sentiu mais uma vez o golpe das palavras de Draco lhe atingirem certeiras e ele as merecia, sabia disso, mas saber não as fazia doer menos. Era oficial, ele havia perdido o namorado por pura covardia. E embora sua vontade fosse de chorar naquele momento ele não podia. Não no meio do corredor na escola.

— Não sei por que ele ainda está no time, Harry.

— Ele é um bom jogador, Ginny – disse controlando a vontade de chorar — Um dos melhores se quer saber.

— Mas ninguém quer ele lá. O treinador deveria tirá-lo do time. E eu entendo os rapazes, afinal deve ser muito constrangedor jogar um jogo de contato como o basquete com um gay no time. Aposto que no vestiário deve ser ainda pior.

Harry achou melhor ignorar o comentário preconceituoso e desnecessário da ruiva e perguntar de uma vez por todas o que estava lhe incomodando.

— Desde quando estamos namorando, Ginny?

— Eu pensei que depois de ontem… – disse a garota agora constrangida.

— Pensou errado.

— Mas Harry… eu gosto de você. E você não está namorando ninguém. Além disso, você é o capitão do time de basquete e eu uma das cheerleaders. Todos esperam que fiquemos juntos. Somos o casal mais óbvio da escola. Somos perfeitos um para o outro. – disse praticamente as mesmas palavras ditas por Draco anteriormente, como se isso explicasse tudo.

— Se todos pensassem assim Ginny, seu irmão não estaria namorado a garota mais nerd da escola.

— Isso é diferente Harry.

— Diferente?

— Sim. Ele e Hermione são amigos desde o jardim de infância e se gostam desde sempre. Vamos Harry, dê uma chance a nós. Não custa nada tentar.

— Eu vou pensar no assunto. Mas agora tenho que ir. Nos vemos depois.

— Ok. – disse a ruiva dando um selinho nos lábios do moreno que não se afastou — Nos vemos depois Harry.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Onde está o Malfoy? – perguntou o treinador dirigindo-se ao time que o esperava no centro da quadra. Ele está atrasado de novo.

— Ele não virá hoje. – informou Harry tendo a atenção de todos. — Ele me pediu para avisar durante o almoço.

— E você sabe o motivo? – indagou o treinador.

— Não sei não, mas acredito que sejam pessoais. – disse Harry vendo o treinador assentir resignado. O loiro bem que estava tentando enfrentar o bullying que vinha sofrendo, mas estava difícil e o treinador sabia disso.

— Trinta voltas na quadra! – ordenou o treinador vendo os garotos lhe obedecerem imediatamente sem reclamarem, já acostumados ao aquecimento puxado.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Pessoal, não sei vocês, mas é muito bom poder tomar um banho depois do treino sem me preocupar que outro cara vai ficar me olhando nu, me analisando e cobiçando – disse Ron, melhor amigo de Harry enquanto saia do banho.

— Concordo com você. É um alívio não ter o gay do Malfoy aqui – disse Oliver.

— O treino até rendeu hoje. Fazia tempo que não jogávamos tão bem. – comentou Seamus.

— Eu concordo. O Malfoy só tem atrapalhado o time, sem contar que mancha nossa imagem. Não é legal ter um gay jogando no mesmo time. – falou McLaggen.

— Tínhamos que dar um jeito de tirá-lo do time. – comentou Cedric.

— Mas como? O treinador gosta dele. Nem mesmo nosso boicote contra ele fez o treinador tirá-lo. – foi a vez de Dean se manifestar.

— Além do fato dele ser um teimoso. Ele sabe que não o queremos conosco, mas insiste em jogar. – disse Oliver.

— Bem, podemos dar um jeito de Malfoy se machucar, o que acham? – sugeriu McLaggen maldosamente.

— Eu gosto da ideia. – concordou Ron que nunca gostou de Draco.

— Eu também – incentivou Cedric.

— Não daria certo. – disse Fred.

— Ele poderia voltar quando se recuperasse. – emendou Jorge.

— Então faríamos de novo, e de novo, até ele desistir. – concluiu McLaggen.

— Bem, podíamos tentar. O que você acha Harry? – perguntou Ron ao amigo que ainda estava trancado no box do banheiro tomando uma ducha e ainda não havia dito nada sobre o assunto.

— Não acho boa ideia. – respondeu Harry desligando o chuveiro.

— Está defendendo o gay, Harry? – indagou Cedric provocando.

Ele não gostava de Harry. Os dois já haviam se estranhado ano passado quando Harry havia ficado com Cho Chang, atual namorada de Cedric e líder das cheerleaders. Cedric também achava que, por ser mais velho e estar a mais tempo no time, que ele deveria ser o capitão e não Harry, que havia assumido o posto esse ano após a saída do capitão anterior que havia se formado. Ele era a escolha óbvia, não Harry.

— Não estou defendendo o Malfoy – " _embora eu devesse"_ – disse a última parte apenas em pensamento — Só acho que se formos pegos poderemos tomar uma suspensão e ficar sem jogar. Vocês se lembram do ano passado quando fiquei fora praticamente a temporada toda. Não quero que isso se repita. – tentou o argumento.

— Você pode estar certo. A não ser que a pessoa não seja um de nós. Podemos achar alguém que esteja disposto a fazer isso pra gente. Não acho que seja difícil encontrar. Malfoy sempre foi um pé no saco de qualquer forma – disse Ron.

— O problema será passar por aqueles brutamontes que andam com ele. – falou Oliver.

— Mas isso é fácil. Ele sempre vem sozinho pros treinos. É só emboscar ele quando ele estiver indo embora. Bem, de qualquer forma amanhã resolvemos isso. Agora vou indo que a Hermione deve estar me esperando em casa. – disse Ron.

— É, também vou indo. Fiquei de passar na casa da Luna pra terminarmos aqueles exercícios de matemática e namorar um pouco. Nos vemos depois. – despediu-se Neville.

— Quer uma carona Harry? – Ofereceu Ron antes se sair.

— Não obrigado. Eu vou terminar aqui e depois vou andando.

— Você quem sabe amigão. A gente se vê amanhã.

Harry observou seus amigos saírem um por um enquanto terminava de se arrumar o mais devagar possível, para só depois sair, sentindo-se a pior pessoa do mundo. Ele não poderia permitir que machucassem Draco. Iria dar um jeito de evitar isso.

Harry saiu distraído, pensando que era o último, sem notar que havia ficado alguém ainda no vestiário, que ouvira a conversa toda sem ser notado.

 ***** Drarry *****

Blaise estacionou a moto na frente da mansão onde o amigo morava. Não queria ser o portador de más notícias, mas precisa alertar Draco sobre as intenções do time de basquete. Respirou fundo antes de tocar a campainha e ficou aguardando que abrissem a porta. Ele estava preocupado com o loiro, e se ele não abrisse a porta, usaria a sua chave reserva para entrar.

Draco estava em seu quarto, quando ouviu a campainha tocar. Encontrava-se sozinho em casa, como quase sempre. Olhou no celular vendo o horário, já imaginando quem estava chegando. Desceu devagar as escadas, abrindo a porta e dando passagem para Blaise entrar.

— Boa noite, Draco! – cumprimentou o rapaz.

— Boa noite. – respondeu o loiro sem ânimo. — Vamos subir pro meu quarto. – convidou.

— Você está bem, Draco? – perguntou já no quarto.

— Sim.

— Não parece. Você está com uma cara péssima. Parece que andou chorando.

— Eu estou bem.

— Então por que não foi ao treino hoje?

— Eu só não estava com cabeça para aguentar aqueles babacas hoje.

— Você não estava com cabeça para enfrentar aqueles babacas ou não queira encontrar-se com Potter?

— Como? – indagou surpreso.

— Draco, não precisa mentir para mim. Sei que era com Potter que você estava saindo.

— De onde você tirou um absurdo desses?

— Draco, eu não sou bobo. Potter é o único do time além de mim que não pratica bullying contra você.

— Isso não quer dizer nada. A não ser que ele tenha um pouco mais de cérebro que aqueles idiotas.

— Draco, não minta para mim. – pediu novamente — Se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida, ontem no boliche eu tive certeza. Nem você nem ele conseguiram disfarçar. Por favor, você pode confiar em mim. Somos amigos a uma vida inteira. Vou estar sempre do seu lado.

— Ele me traiu. Eu o protegi e ele me traiu ontem com aquela vaca da Weasley. – disse num fio de voz, os olhos marejados, fazendo um enorme esforço para não chorar.

— Draco… – disse com pesar.

— Ele me traiu, Blaise! – disse agora com as lágrimas caindo — Me traiu mesmo depois de tudo que tenho feito para protegê-lo. Ele ficou com ela na minha frente! – falou rendendo-se de vez ao choro.

Blaise fez a única coisa que podia naquele momento. Ofereceu conforto ao amigo, envolvendo-o num abraço carinhoso. Desde que aquelas malditas fotos haviam vazado era a primeira vez que Draco desmoronava.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Draco, sei que é meio chato, mas preciso lhe contar uma coisa. – disse Blaise algum tempo depois, quando o loiro já estava mais calmo e havia parado de chorar. Os dois estavam deitados na grande cama de casal que tinha no quarto de Draco, ambos de barriga pra cima olhando o teto.

Draco sentou-se para ouvir o que o amigo tinha a dizer e Blaise fez o mesmo, sentando-se para lhe contar o que havia ouvido no vestiário algumas horas antes.

Draco ouviu tudo em silêncio, sem interromper a narração feita pelo rapaz, incrédulo com a perversidade da intenção dos integrantes do time de basquete, mas sem abalar-se com isso. Não era como se não esperasse por isso de qualquer forma. Sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde iriam partir para as agressões físicas, era apenas questão de tempo para isso começar.

— O que você pretende fazer? – indagou após terminar de contar.

— Eu não sei. Mas não gostaria de sair do time. Você sabe: a bolsa de estudos é importante para mim. É minha chance de me libertar de Lucius.

— Eu sei sim. Nós podemos dar um jeito. Vou conversar com o pessoal e montar um esquema para não deixar você sozinho. Assim não terão como fazer nada. Andaremos sempre em grupo de no mínimo três, sendo um deles Crabbe ou Goyle.

— Pode dar certo. Obrigado Blaise.

— Os amigos são para isso Draco. Você não está sozinho. Vamos dar um jeito e você continuará no time.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Terça feira**

— Então, nosso plano ainda está em pé? – perguntou McLaggen juntando-se aos amigos no refeitório na hora do almoço.

— Já disse que não concordo com essa ideia estúpida. – disse Harry sem conter sua raiva.

— Podemos fazer uma votação – sugeriu McLaggen — Quem é a favor ou contra? – perguntou vendo todos em torno da mesa levantar a não, com exceção de Harry.

— A maioria venceu Harry. – disse Ron.

— Pois não contem comigo para ajudar com esse absurdo que pretendem fazer. – afirmou Harry, que só continuou sentado à mesa para poder ficar a par do que iriam fazer para evitar que machucassem Draco.

— Do que estão falando? – perguntou Hermione sentando-se ao lado do namorado e pegando a conversa no meio.

— Elaboramos um plano para tirarmos Malfoy do time de basquete, mas Harry não concorda conosco. – respondeu Ron.

— Ginny já está dando um jeito nisso. – informou a garota dando uma garfada na comida que estava em sua bandeja.

— Como assim? – indagou Ron curioso.

— Bem, ela teve a ideia de fazer um abaixo assinado pedindo para que Malfoy seja afastado do time, alegando que a opção sexual dele têm constrangido vocês, atrapalhando assim o desempenho de vocês em quadra.

— Será que isso pode dar certo? – perguntou o ruivo esperançoso.

— Eu não sei, mas ela já conseguiu muitas assinaturas. Olha lá, ela vem vindo. – disse apontando a garota ruiva que se aproximava do grupo toda alegre e sorridente.

— Boa tarde pessoal! Como vocês estão? – cumprimentou Ginny.

— Eu contei a eles sobre o abaixo assinado, Ginny – informou Hermione enquanto a cunhada sentava-se na mesa ao seu lado.

— Bem, eu já consegui que praticamente metade da escola assinasse.

— Me deixe ver isso! – pediu Ron olhando para o papel que a irmã lhe entregou.

— Ela está certa, tem muitas assinaturas. Talvez dê certo.

— E até o fim da tarde conseguirei ainda mais. – disse a ruiva confiante. — Muita gente não gosta do Malfoy, então eles simplesmente assinam, mesmo que não se importem com o fato dele ser gay.

— Me empresta uma caneta que quero assinar isso também. Faço questão que meu nome esteja nesse abaixo assinado. – pediu Ron.

Os rapazes do time também assinaram, imitando a atitude de Ron.

— Você não vai assinar Harry? – perguntou Ginny lhe passando a caneta.

— Não. – respondeu vendo os amigos lhe encarar abismados com a recusa.

— Você não quer que Malfoy saia do time, Harry? – perguntou ela.

— Para ser sincero, não. Não quero que ele saia. Ele joga muito. É um dos melhores armadores que já vi jogar. Sem ele nosso time perde muito e nossas chances de vencer diminuem drasticamente.

— Por mais que ele jogue bem, ainda assim não o queremos no time. Não queremos um gay como companheiro de time. – afirmou Ron.

— Como eu disse antes, não contem comigo para tirar Malfoy do time, nem com o plano anterior, nem com esse. Até porque não tenho nada contra o fato dele ser gay. – disse Harry saindo da mesa, deixando os amigos para trás, surpresos com a declaração dele.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2 – Injustiça

**Título: Lances da Vida**

 **Autora:** Nina Malfoy

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Casal:** Draco x Harry

 **Classificação:** \+ 16

 **Gênero:** Romance Colegial, Realidade Alternativa, Slash (Homem com Homem, entenderam?)

 **Resumo:** Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Passam por situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Os sentimentos deles seriam grandes o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo?

 **Avisos:** Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física e Sexual, Estupro.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada

 **Dedicatória:** Dedico essa Fanfiction para minha grande amiga Samanta Tiger, que sempre me incentivou a escrever e sempre teve muita paciência para me ajudar e orientar. Minha primeira fic publicada é pra você Samie! E é de Coração!

 **LANCES DA VIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 2 – Injustiça...**

— E então? Deu certo? – perguntou Ron para a irmã assim que ela juntou-se aos garotos que lhe aguardavam no refeitório antes de irem para o treino.

— Eu entreguei o abaixo assinado ao diretor. Anexei as fotos como prova para dar mais ênfase ao pedido. Ele está reunido agora com o treinador.

— Garota esperta! – elogiou Ron.

— O que faremos agora? – perguntou Neville.

— Agora esperamos. – Respondeu.

— Onde está o Harry? – perguntou a garota ao notar a falta do rapaz.

— Não o vejo desde o almoço. – respondeu para a irmã.

— Ele não foi a nenhuma aula do período da tarde. – informou Dean.

— Bem, vou indo. – disse a ruiva desanimada por constatar que Harry não estava lá, afinal ela estava fazendo tudo aquilo para impressionar o garoto que ela gostava desde que o vira pela primeira vez — As garotas estão me esperando. Temos treino agora. Diz ao Harry que mandei um beijo e que falo com ele mais tarde fazendo favor. – disse saindo.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Onde você esteve a tarde toda? Procurei você pela escola inteira. – perguntou Ron ao ver Harry se aproximar deles na quadra, onde aguardavam o início do treino.

— Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem e resolvi ir para casa descansar um pouco. – justificou-se Harry.

— Malfoy e Zabini estão chegando. Será que eles já sabem sobre o abaixo assinado? – perguntou Seamus ao ver os dois se aproximando da quadra.

— Aposto que sim. A escola toda sabe. A maioria inclusive fez questão de assinar. – informou Cedric.

— É bem feito pra cara dele. Se ele tivesse saído do time de livre e espontânea vontade nada disso teria sido necessário. – falou McLaggen.

— Eu não entendo porque ele ainda insiste em permanecer no time. Nós o estamos tratando mal desde que soubermos que ele é gay. Ele sabe que sua presença no time não é bem vinda. Isso não faz sentido. Não é como se ele precisasse de uma bolsa de esportes para entrar numa universidade para insistir tanto assim em jogar. – falou Neville. — O Pai dele é podre de rico!

— Ele só quer continuar no time pra poder ficar vendo a gente em roupa de baixo no vestiário. – falou Fred.

— Aposto que depois de cada treino ele vai pra casa bater umas punhetas pensando em nós. – concluiu Jorge vendo os amigos caírem na risada.

Blaise e Draco mantiveram-se afastados do grupo ouvindo as piadas homofóbicas dirigidas ao loiro sem que pudessem fazer nada, aguardando em silêncio a chegada do treinador que estava atrasado, o que era raro de acontecer.

O treinador chegou depois de uns 10 minutos com cara de poucos amigos.

— Trinta voltas na quadra – ordenou como costume, vendo os meninos lhe obedecerem imediatamente.

— Você não, Malfoy. – disse para o garoto. — Preciso falar com você.

— O que houve? – perguntou ele.

— Eu sinto muito Malfoy. – disse após o restante do time ter se afastado, iniciando o aquecimento — Mas você está fora do time. – informou o treinador.

— E por qual motivo? – perguntou resignado, já sabendo qual era. Queria apenas a confirmação.

— Você sabe o motivo, Malfoy.

— Não, eu não sei. Não consigo me recordar de algo que tenha feito que infringisse as regras a ponto de eu ser expulso.

— Eu tentei ao máximo, e por mim você continuava no time, você é um ótimo jogador, mas a decisão não foi minha. Dumbledore recebeu um abaixo assinado pedindo sua exclusão, devidamente ilustrado com fotos comprometedoras. Os garotos alegam constrangimento durante os treinos e jogos, bem como a inconveniência no vestiário. Praticamente a escola toda endossou o pedido.

— Estou sendo punido pela minha orientação sexual. Sou um bom jogador. Mereço estar no time tanto quanto eles.

— Eu realmente sinto muito.

— Tem alguma chance de eu voltar?

O treinador negou com a cabeça, acabando com qualquer resquício de esperança que o loiro pudesse ter de voltar ao time. Era oficial. Draco Malfoy estava fora do time definitivamente.

Blaise observou o amigo saindo da quadra rumo ao vestiário totalmente desolado. Sem conter-se parou de correr indo até o treinador.

— Por que o Draco está indo para o vestiário? – perguntou.

— Ele está fora do time. – informou o treinador — Agora volte a correr. Cinco voltas a mais por ter parado. – falou vendo o rapaz ignorar a ordem e ir em direção ao vestiário.

— Onde pensa que vai, Zabini? – questionou

— Vou falar com meu amigo, ver como ele está e levá-lo para casa. Boa tarde treinador. – disse saindo sem esperar respostas.

— Draco? – chamou o negro entrando no vestiário.

— Eles venceram Blaise. Estou fora. – disse Draco ao ver o amigo sem conter as lágrimas que caíam livremente por seu rosto enquanto retirava o uniforme. — Me leva embora daqui.

Harry estava correndo a vigésima volta quando viu Draco deixar o vestiário acompanhado de Zabini, interrompendo a corrida pra observar o que acontecia assim como os outros garotos.

Zabini estava apoiando Draco em seu braço e este, por sua vez, estava de cabeça baixa, mas todos puderam ver que o loiro chorava. Ele não fez questão alguma de esconder suas lágrimas ou de conter o choro. Ele estava cansado de ser forte. Não havia mais necessidade disso. Tudo havia acabado de qualquer forma.

— Todos vocês, o show acabou. Voltem a correr. – disse o treinador chamando a atenção dos garotos que continuavam parados na quadra processando o que haviam acabado de presenciar.

Harry, ao invés de obedecer, saiu correndo atrás de Draco e Zabini, chegando a tempo de vê-los partir na moto do negro. Harry só notou que chorava quando sentiu os olhos queimando, retirando os óculos para secar as lágrimas que caíam sem sua permissão. Seu coração estava em pedaços por ver Draco naquela situação e doía ainda mais por não ter sido capaz de fazer nada para evitar. Ele era a pior pessoa do mundo e Draco merecia alguém melhor que ele.

Após recompor-se, Harry voltou à quadra, porém não tinha cabeça e nem estomago para continuar a treinar, pedindo ao treinador que fosse liberado, alegando uma forte dor de cabeça e o treinador resolveu cancelar o treino, sentindo o clima pesado. Ver Draco Malfoy chorar daquela forma não estava nos planos de ninguém, nem mesmo no do treinador, que jamais esperou uma reação daquelas do garoto, já que não era do perfil do loiro agir daquela forma, e isso mexeu com todos, fazendo com que alguns se sentissem culpados, assim como Harry, que de todos era o que demonstrava estar mais abalado pelo ocorrido.

— Harry? – chamou Neville após a saída dos colegas, tendo ficado apenas os dois no vestiário. Harry ainda se trocava após a ducha que tomara, sem forças para acelerar os movimentos, tamanho abatimento que lhe acometia. O restante dos rapazes tinha saído após convidá-los para uma comemoraçãozinha que fariam na casa de Ron, Fred e Jorge pela saída de Malfoy do time, quase todos recuperados da cena que haviam visto, agora felizes.

— Eu me sinto mal pelo Malfoy – disse vendo o amigo lhe dirigir o olhar mostrando que estava atento as palavras que eram ditas — Sabe, eu não havia pensado que o time de basquete pudesse ser tão importante assim para ele até hoje. Vê-lo chorando daquele jeito me cortou o coração. Mas eu realmente não consigo entender o motivo, afinal é só um time de basquete do secundário.

— Draco tem problemas com o pai, que é extremamente controlador – disse sem se importar em demonstrar que possuía uma certa intimidade com o outro garoto. — E uma bolsa de estudo devido ao esporte era a chance que ele tinha de se ver livre dele. Com uma bolsa de estudos ele poderia escolher o curso que quisesse sem ter que depender do dinheiro do pai para estudar. O pai de Draco quer que ele faça administração e só vai pagar uma universidade se ele fizer esse curso. Draco já havia planejado tudo. Ele pretendia estudar a noite e trabalhar meio período quando estivesse na universidade e a bolsa de estudos esportiva complementaria sua renda até ele se formar e conseguir um emprego de período integral. Por isso era tão importante para ele permanecer no time, Neville.

— Eu não fazia ideia. A vida dele pareceu sempre tão perfeita. Nunca imaginei que o garoto riquinho que sempre teve tudo o que quis, com um futuro magnífico pela frente tivesse problemas em casa… mas como você sabe disso tudo, Harry?

— Porque ele me contou.

— Como assim ele te contou? Por que ele faria isso?

— Porque nós somos amigos, Neville, ou ao menos éramos e ele confiava em mim para ter contado. O Draco sempre viu no esporte sua chance de ouro, então ele a agarrou com as duas mãos o mais forte que pôde. Ele não era só talentoso, não. Ele treinava muito também. Ele costumava ficar até tarde depois dos treinos. Enquanto íamos pra nossas casas ele ia até uma quadra que fica as três quarteirões da casa dele e ficava lá treinando lances livres e jogadas por horas. Só ia embora quando estava muito cansado para continuar. Ele sempre se esforçou para ser o melhor, mas agora nada disso adianta mais. Ele está fora do time e toda e qualquer chance dele se foi. E tudo por quê? Porque ele gosta de garotos? Isso não é motivo para acabar com os sonhos de uma pessoa, só que foi exatamente isso o que aconteceu hoje.

— Eu sinto muito. Se eu soubesse jamais teria assinado aquele abaixo assinado.

— Eu sei que não. Posso lhe pedir um favor? Não comenta nada com ninguém sobre o que te contei. É um assunto pessoal do Draco e eu não acho que seja da conta de ninguém.

— Pode deixar, Harry. Não contarei nada.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Quarta feira**

— Por que não está vestindo o uniforme, Zabini? – Perguntou o treinador.

— Não vou jogar, treinador. – disse o negro vendo todos os olhares voltarem em sua direção — Na verdade só vim para entregar minha carta de dispensa.

— Você não pode fazer isso. Já estamos desfalcados com a saída de Malfoy. – falou Cedric.

— Draco não saiu do time. Vocês o tiraram. É bem diferente. – constatou Blaise.

— Isso é vingança. Você está fazendo isso para nos prejudicar porque tiramos Malfoy. – acusou McLaggen.

— Não, isso não é vingança. Eu simplesmente não me sinto bem jogando ao lado de pessoas mesquinhas, preconceituosas e tão baixas quanto vocês. Não dá.

— Eu não aceito sua dispensa. – disse o treinador nervoso — Agora vá se trocar.

— E se eu disser que sou gay? Vocês permitiriam que eu continuasse a jogar no time? É claro que não. Então, é só fazer de conta que sou gay e problema resolvido. Agora se me dão licença, tenho coisas melhores pra fazer. – disse deixando a quadra, rumo à saída do estádio.

— Zabini! Espere por favor. Eu preciso saber como o Draco está. – chamou alcançando o negro pouco antes de esse colocar o capacete para sair.

— Não é da sua conta, Potter.

— Por favor?

— Por que você quer saber? Não é como se você fosse fazer algo pra ajudar.

— Eu me importo com ele.

— É nisso que você quer acreditar, mas não é como se você se importasse verdadeiramente. Se fosse verdade você estaria ao lado dele e não agindo feito um babaca e fingindo que não tem nada a ver com tudo isso. Principalmente por que isso, em parte, é culpa sua também. E não me olhe assim, Potter. Draco não me contou nada sobre vocês. Eu descobri sozinho. Se antes eu tinha alguma dúvida de que era você naquelas fotos, domingo eu tive certeza, principalmente com toda aquela encenação ridícula que você fez.

— Eu realmente sinto muito. – confessou sem negar — Nunca quis magoá-lo e muito menos que ele saísse do time. Você não faz ideia de como me arrependo por ter ficado com Ginny, só que ele não me perdoa. Ele não deixa nem eu me aproximar dele.

— E com razão. Você machucou meu amigo. Se não bastasse tudo o que ele vinha enfrentado sozinho, pra proteger você, você ainda vai lá e o trai e pra completar agora vocês o tiram do time de uma forma totalmente humilhante. Desde que essa história estourou, ontem foi a segunda vez que Draco chorou em menos de dois dias. Ele só dormiu depois que lhe dei um calmante de tão abalado que ele estava.

— Eu sei que eu errei e muito, mas eu não tenho nada a ver com aquele abaixo assinado. Eu nunca assinaria aquilo. Você tem que acreditar em mim.

— Eu acredito que você não tenha assinado. Mas isso não faz diferença alguma. Tirarem Draco do time foi só a cereja do bolo, Potter, para coroar a humilhação pela qual ele vem passando há mais de duas semanas. Draco se fez de forte esse tempo todo, mas chega uma hora que não dá mais. Principalmente quando a pessoa que você mais confia vira as costas. Você não faz ideia do quanto ele está sofrendo.

— Eu também estou sofrendo com tudo o que está acontecendo.

— Desculpe Potter, mas nisso eu não consigo acreditar.

— Mas é verdade! Me dói ver o que estão fazendo com Draco.

— Se dói tanto quanto você diz, por que não faz nada para ajudar? – perguntou vendo o outro abaixar a cabeça — Você não passa de um covarde, Potter. Draco merece alguém muito melhor.

— Só me diz como ele está. Eu realmente preciso saber. – insistiu.

— Como você imagina que ele esteja, Potter? Praticamente toda a escola assinou aquela maldita petição. A rejeição não veio só do time, veio da escola toda. E ele está sozinho nisso tudo, sem o apoio de quem mais importa para ele. O mais inacreditável é que mesmo depois de tudo ele ainda insiste em proteger você! Passar bem. – despediu-se colocando o capacete e dando a partida na moto, deixando Harry para trás com seus próprios pensamentos.

— O que houve, Harry? Por que saiu correndo atrás de Zabini? – perguntou Ron assim que Harry retornou. Harry pensou em mentir, dizer que havia ido atrás do negro para tentar convencê-lo a ficar no time, mas mudou de ideia.

— Eu queria saber noticias de Malfoy.

— É sério? Você foi atrás dele para isso? – perguntou em tom jocoso. — O que está acontecendo com você, Harry?

— Só estou cansando dessa palhaçada. Eu vou pra casa. Não estou com cabeça para jogar. Essa história toda está me deixando de estômago embrulhado. – falou Harry abandonado o treino sem se importar, mesmo sabendo que o treinador pudesse lhe dar alguma punição por isso.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Quinta feira**

— Harry Potter! – chamou Hermione — O que pensa que está fazendo fugindo e se escondendo de todo mundo? – perguntou alcançando o amigo que estava sentado à sombra de uma árvore meio escondida.

— Ron pediu pra vir falar comigo?

— Pediu sim – confessou a garota sentando-se ao lado do amigo. — Ele está preocupado com você, e admito que eu também. O que está acontecendo com você Harry?

— São coisas minhas Hermione. E eu preciso resolver isso sozinho.

— Tem haver com Malfoy, não é?

— É tão óbvio assim?

— Não muito. A não ser que você seja um ótimo observador. Eu mesma só tive certeza na segunda, quando notei a mudança no seu comportamento após você ter ficado com Ginny.

— Bem, Zabini foi mais rápido que você – falou brincando — Ele teve essa certeza no domingo.

— Está tudo bem, eu supero isso, afinal ele me venceu por apenas um dia. – disse a garota entrando na brincadeira. — Há quanto tempo estão juntos Harry?

— Três meses, uma semana e três dias até terminarmos.

— E Mais alguém sabe, além de mim e Zabini?

— Acredito que não. Draco, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu, ainda está me protegendo.

— Vocês brigaram por causa de Ginny, não foi?

— Foi. Eu o traí quando fiquei com ela, e ele não me perdoou.

— Você realmente foi um canalha, Harry. – disse a garota pra espanto do outro — Você beijou Ginny o tempo todo na frente dele – justificou.

— Ok. Em minha defesa, eu não tive muita escolha. Fui praticamente obrigado a ficar com ela. Ron me colocou numa saia justa. Você estava lá e viu tudo.

— Você teve escolha sim Harry, só que você foi covarde demais pra fazer a escolha certa.

— Eu achei que você fosse minha amiga, Hermione, e que tivesse vindo pra me ajudar – disse Harry irritado.

— Eu vim para te ajudar, sim, Harry. Mas isso não significa que eu concorde com suas atitudes. Ou a falta delas.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Que você errou, não só em ficar com Ginny, mas quando deixou Draco sozinho no meio desse pesadelo. Ele não contou quem era o garoto com ele nas fotos pra te proteger. Mas isso não significava que era pra você manter-se escondido o tempo todo. Você deveria ter se revelado por si mesmo e ficado ao lado dele.

— E de que isso adiantaria?

— Talvez nada. Talvez tudo. Só que você estaria ao lado dele.

— Eu estraguei tudo, não foi?

— Eu não sei Harry. Mas se Malfoy continua a lhe proteger talvez você ainda tenha alguma chance. Só faça a coisa certa.

— Que seria?

— Assumir que gosta dele publicamente e ficar ao lado dele.

— Não sei se posso fazer isso, Hermione.

— Neste caso eu tenho pena de você meu amigo. Draco perdeu muita coisa com essa história, mas acredito que você tenha perdido muito mais. – disse Hermione saindo e deixando Harry novamente sozinho.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Atenção! Venham todos aqui. – chamou o treinador. — Como sabem, estamos desfalcados para o jogo de sábado. Perdemos dois titulares e um deles era nosso armador.

— O Harry pode substituir Malfoy. – afirmou Ron.

— Sim, Weasley, Potter será o armador titular, o problema é que nosso esquema de jogo ficará prejudicado, já que jogávamos com dois armadores, com Malfoy e Potter revezando na posição e evitando a marcação. Agora, por conta de jogarmos com apenas um amador, Potter será imensamente marcado e se acontecer alguma coisa com ele não temos um armador reserva. Sem contar que estamos com menos jogadores no banco de reservas, já que não foi possível preencher as vagas. Fred e Jorge Weasley, vocês entram como alas titulares amanhã. E Diggori, a partir de hoje você será o capitão. Não me desapontem. Agora vamos treinar que não temos tempo a perder.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Sexta feira**

— Harry, eu estava te procurando. – disse a ruiva vendo Harry sair de uma das salas de aula. — O que houve? Você está com uma cara péssima!

— Não dormi direito essa noite.

— Isso se chama remorso, Potter – disse Blaise passando pelo casal no corredor.

— Eu queria mesmo falar com você, Zabini. Você tem um minuto? – perguntou Harry ignorando a ruiva ao seu lado.

— Harry?! – disse a garota indignada.

— Ginny, me desculpe, mas falo com você depois. – disse dispensando a menina que saiu pisando duro de raiva.

— O que quer agora, Potter? – perguntou o negro ao notarem que estavam sozinhos no corredor.

— Saber notícias de Draco. Ele não tem vindo às aulas.

— O que você queria depois daquele abaixo assinado que o tirou do time? Foi muita humilhação. Eu no lugar dele também não estaria vindo às aulas.

— Como se Lucius fosse permitir que ele faltasse desse jeito sem um bom motivo.

— E isso não é um bom motivo?

— Não pra Lucius. Nem mesmo quando Narcissa morreu ele permitiu que Draco faltasse um único dia sequer. Aquele idiota sem coração fez o filho de 10 anos ir pra escola. ' _Responsabilidades primeiro_ '.

— O que você sabe sobre Lucius? – perguntou incerto.

— Eu sei tudo. – disse vendo os olhos do rapaz se arregalarem em espanto. — O que você esperava? Draco e eu éramos namorados. Contávamos tudo um para o outro. Sem contar que certas coisas são bem difíceis de esconder, principalmente do namorado.

— Então você sabe a intenção de Draco em relação ao basquete e os motivos para isso?

— Sim. Ele me contou após nossa primeira vez.

— Ok, informação demais. Pula essa parte que não estou interessado em saber quem come quem, por favor.

— Então me diz como ele está Zabini!

— Eu não sei como ele está, ok? Realmente não sei. Draco não tem atendido ao telefone desde ontem.

— E por que você não foi até a casa dele? Ele é seu melhor amigo!

— Você é idiota, Potter? É claro que eu fui até lá. Várias vezes, aliás. Mas ele não me recebeu.

— Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Espero que não. Mas, sinceramente, estou preocupado com ele. Você conhece Lucius afinal de contas e sabe do que ele é capaz.

— Por isso estou muito preocupado com ele, Zabini.

— Então faça alguma coisa para ajudá-lo, Potter. Seja homem uma vez na vida e vai atrás dele.

— Ele não me quer mais. E ele tem todas as razões para isso.

— Ele tem sim, com toda certeza. Eu no lugar dele já tinha mandado você às favas muito tempo atrás, mas infelizmente eu não sou ele e eu detesto ter que admitir Potter, mas acredito que você ainda tenha alguma chance com ele. É só fazer o que é certo.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Vocês jogaram muito bem hoje – disse o treinador após encerrar o treino. — O jogo de amanhã não será nada fácil. O time Durmstrang é formado apenas por veteranos e são muito bons. Então teremos que dar o nosso máximo. Quero todos 100% concentrados no jogo o que significa que os problemas pessoais devem ficar fora da quadra, estamos entendidos?

— Sim senhor. – responderam.

— Ótimo! Agora vão pro chuveiro e depois direto para suas casas. Nada de sair para dar um rolê ou namorar. Guardem suas energias para usá-las no jogo amanhã. Boa noite a todos – se despediu o treinador.

— Vocês acham que podemos ganhar o jogo amanhã? – perguntou Dean assim que entraram no vestiário.

— Espero que sim. É um jogo muito importante. Se perdermos nossas chances de vencer o regional serão praticamente zero e estaremos fora do estadual de novo. – respondeu Cedric.

— Vai dar tudo certo – afirmou Ron — O Harry vai dar conta do recado. Ele é tão bom quanto Malfoy na posição de armador. Aí é só fazermos nossas partes e acertarmos as cestas. — Certo Harry?

— Pode apostar que darei o meu melhor em quadra amanhã. – disse Harry entrando no chuveiro e ligando a ducha.

— Harry, estou indo com Jorge e Fred. Neville vai conosco. Você quer uma carona também?

— Não obrigado. Podem ir. Ainda vou demorar por aqui. Não estou nem um pouco com pressa.

— Tudo bem. A gente se vê amanhã no jogo. Boa noite amigão!

— Até amanhã Ron.

Harry mais uma vez foi o último a sair do vestiário, deixando o ginásio em passos lentos. Foi andando até sua casa com os pensamentos no loiro. – _"Queria tanto estar com você agora Draco. Por que eu tinha que ser tão covarde assim? Por quê? Será que algum dia você será capaz de me perdoar? Eu te amo tanto!"_


	3. CAPÍTULO 3 – Reunindo coragem

**Título: Lances da Vida**

 **Autora:** Nina Malfoy

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Casal:** Draco x Harry

 **Classificação:** \+ 16

 **Gênero:** Romance Colegial, Realidade Alternativa, Slash (Homem com Homem, entenderam?)

 **Resumo:** Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Seriam os sentimentos deles grande o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo?

 **Avisos:** Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física e Sexual, Estupro.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada

 **Dedicatória:** Dedico essa Fanfiction para minha grande amiga Samanta Tiger, que sempre me incentivou a escrever e sempre teve muita paciência para me ajudar e orientar. Minha primeira fic publicada é pra você Samie! E é de Coração!

 **LANCES DA VIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 3 – Reunindo coragem**

— O Harry anda muito estranho. – comentou Fred assim que Jorge deu a partida no carro.

— Eu concordo com o Fred. – disse Jorge. — Ele anda muito estranho.

— Ele tá mais distraído que o normal. – falou Fred.

— E mais distante também. Não consigo acreditar até agora que ele perdeu o posto de capitão do time por besteira. – Jorge demonstrou seu inconformismo.

— Deixar o treino no meio, ainda mais na situação em que o time está, não foi uma boa decisão. Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ele, Ron? – perguntou Fred.

— Eu não faço ideia. Mal temos nos falado esses dias. Ele tem feito de tudo pra me evitar. – respondeu.

— O Harry tem evitado todo mundo, Ron. – consolou Fred.

— Confesso que estou começando a me preocupar com o Harry. Nem mesmo Hermione conseguiu arrancar dele o que estava acontecendo, e olha que ela é boa nisso…

— Eu não sei o que o Harry tem, mas tem a ver com Malfoy. – disse Neville se manifestando pela primeira vez na conversa.

— Como assim? O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Ron meio rude.

— Nada. – defendeu-se Neville — Só estou dizendo que esse comportamento estranho do Harry começou na segunda feira, mesmo dia em que decidimos fazer alguma coisa para tirar Malfoy do time.

— Talvez seja só coincidência... – tentou Ron.

— Não, Neville está certo. O Harry não concordou nem um pouco com aquela ideia para tirar o garoto do time. Ele foi contra o tempo todo – disse Fred.

— Ele também se recusou a assinar o abaixo assinado. – completou Jorge.

— Eu nunca vi o Harry fazer alguma gracinha, brincadeira ou qualquer coisa sobre o fato de Malfoy ser gay. – falou Neville — Inclusive ele sai de perto quando começamos.

— Também nunca vi o Harry participar dessas brincadeiras – falou Fred.

— Nem mesmo rir das que fizemos. – completou Jorge.

— E o que isso significa? Que o Harry gosta do Malfoy? – perguntou Neville.

— Não, mas ele já deixou claro que se importa com ele. – constatou Jorge.

— Isso é ridículo! Nem amigos eles são. Só se toleram por causa do time, pra poderem jogar. Vocês lembram que ano passado foram suspensos por causa de brigas. – comentou Ron.

— Talvez alguma coisa tenha mudado entre eles. – insinuou Fred.

— O que você está querendo dizer com isso Fred? – indagou Ron se exaltando.

— Não dá pra ter certeza, mas se olharmos com atenção para aquelas fotos, o cara que está com Malfoy bem que podia ser o Harry. O mesmo tipo físico, altura, cor de cabelo…

— O HARRY NÃO É GAY! – gritou Ron assustando os outros três ocupantes do carro. — Não é! E nunca mais repitam um absurdo desses, ouviram?! – falou Ron totalmente exaltado.

— Hei, se acalma Ron. O Fred não disse por mal. Mas devemos admitir que aquele cara bem que podia ser o Harry, não que seja, mas que podia ser, isso podia.

— Não é o Harry naquelas fotos. Não há a mínima possibilidade de ser ele. O Harry e a Ginny estão praticamente namorado. O Harry gosta de mulheres! Sempre gostou. Ano passado ele correu atrás da Chang praticamente o ano todo e não desistiu até ficarem juntos.

— Mas não durou muito o relacionamento deles. Ela voltou pro Cedric logo depois que as aulas iniciaram…

— Isso não quer dizer nada. Só que não deu certo o namoro.

Depois disso os ocupantes do carro resolveram deixar o assunto morrer e o carro seguiu em silêncio. Os garotos passaram no Drive thru do Mac Donald's para comprarem lanches como haviam combinado e depois Jorge deixou Neville na casa da namorada indo para sua em seguida.

 ***** Drarry *****

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Ginny ao ver os irmãos entrarem em casa com cara de poucos amigos.

— Esses babacas insinuaram que o Harry pode ser gay... E ter um caso com Malfoy. – respondeu Ron indignado.

— É sério isso? – indagou a garota olhando para os irmãos gêmeos que haviam sentado no sofá de dois lugares ao lado de onde a ruiva estava sentada para comerem seus lanches — Vocês só podem estar brincando – falou ao constatar que era verdade.

— Não, não estamos cara irmã. – respondeu Jorge — E por mais que o Ron não goste da ideia…

— Existe sim uma pequena possibilidade do Harry ser gay. – Fred completou a frase do irmão.

— Isso é um absurdo. O Harry não é gay. Nós ficamos no domingo. – afirmou a garota. — Estamos praticamente namorando!

— Eu disse isso a eles. – informou Ron.

— De onde tiraram uma ideia maluca dessas? – indagou Ginny também inconformada.

— Estávamos analisando o comportamento estranho do Harry essa semana… – disse Jorge.

— Que começou com a ideia de tirar Malfoy do time. – Fred emendou a frase.

— Harry não gostou da ideia. – falou Jorge.

— Foi contra o tempo todo. – informou Fred.

— Não assinou o abaixo assinado.

— Nunca fez piadas com o fato de Malfoy ser gay.

— Nunca riu de nossas piadas a esse respeito.

— E o principal:

— O cara das fotos.

— Ele se parece muito com o Harry.

— Já até tínhamos zoado o Harry sobre isso antes.

Falaram os gêmeos intercalando e completando as frases um do outro.

— Isso é a coisa mais absurda que já ouvi na vida! Harry não é gay e muito menos está tendo algo com o Malfoy. Eu já falei, nós ficamos no domingo. Se ele fosse gay não teria ficado comigo.

— Ele pode ser bi.

— E gostar tanto de homem quanto de mulher. – Mais uma vez falaram os gêmeos completando as frases um do outro.

— Ok, mesmo que o Harry fosse… bi… Se ele estivesse com o Malfoy ele também não teria ficado comigo. Isso seria traição.

— Eles podem ter brigado…

— Já chega dessa palhaçada! Pra mim já deu. Vou para meu quarto que ganho mais! – disse Ron subindo as escadas do sobrado onde morava rumo ao seu quarto, decidido a comer seu lanche longe dos irmãos.

— Vocês estão errados sobre o Harry. – afirmou a garota após Ron subir.

— Pode até ser que estejamos.

— Mas também pode ser que estejamos certos.

— Eu vou provar que vocês estão errados. Harry e eu vamos ficar juntos. Seremos namorados. Boa noite pra vocês. – despediu-se a ruiva, indo também para seu quarto.

— O que você acha Fred?

— Eu acho que teremos problemas com Ron caso nossa teoria se confirme.

— E com Ginny também. Ela é apaixonada por Harry desde pequena.

— E Ron é homofóbico. Será difícil para ele aceitar que seu melhor amigo seja gay, ou bi…

— Espero que estejamos errados…

— Também espero.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Harry, filho, você está bem? – perguntou Lilian ao ver o filho chegar em casa com os olhos vermelhos, indicando que havia chorado recentemente.

Harry, apesar de não estar mais chorando, aparentava estar fazendo um enorme esforço para conter-se e a qualquer minuto ameaçava desabar. Cansado como estava, apenas negou com a cabeça, recebendo um abraço da mãe.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Lilian solícita.

Harry negou com a cabeça novamente, demonstrando que não queria falar, deixando Lilian ainda mais preocupada. Ela já havia notado o comportamento estranho do filho, que na última semana havia se calado e vivia trancado no quarto. Uma mudança e tanto, já que Harry era falante e extrovertido. Dava para ver o semblante triste que havia se formado no rosto tão belo que antes era só sorrisos.

— Eu vou pro meu quarto. – informou Harry, subindo pro andar de cima sem esperar resposta.

Lilian olhou o filho subir até ele entrar em seu quarto e fechar a porta. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo com o filho. Dor de amor era difícil de esconder. Meia hora depois Lilian bateu na porta do quarto do filho, levando com sigo uma xícara de chá de camomila.

— Harry, eu lhe trouxe um chá, lhe fará bem – anunciou entrando no quarto.

Harry limpou as lágrimas com a mão ao ver a mãe entrando com a bandeja de chá nas mãos, recolocando os óculos que havia tirado. Lilian sentou-se na cama e Harry pegou a xícara de chá dando um longo gole na bebida quente esperando sua mãe começar a falar, já que ele não possuía a intenção de dizer nada. Também, o que ele poderia dizer: 'mãe, sou gay e traí meu namorado por que sou um covarde'. Lilian adoraria ouvir isso.

— Sente-se, melhor, Harry? – perguntou Lilian quando Harry terminou de tomar o chá e lhe entregou a xícara, ficando claro que ele não pretendia dizer nada.

— Não muito. – respondeu levemente mais relaxado. — Mas obrigado pelo chá.

— Filho… – começou Lilian cansada de ver o filho sofrer — Já há algum tempo eu tenho notado que tinha algo acontecendo com você. De uns três meses para cá mais ou menos você parecia mais feliz que o normal, sempre com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você me contaria que estava namorando. Mas você não contou. Resolveu manter segredo. E eu confesso que isso me chateou um pouco, já que eu estava louca pra conhece a pessoa que lhe fazia tão feliz. Mas respeitei sua decisão. Entendi que você deveria ter seus motivos para manter seu relacionamento em segredo.

— Mãe…

— Deixa eu terminar filho. – pediu Lilian.

— Três semanas atrás notei que algo tinha acontecido. Você havia ficado um pouco mais triste, levemente apreensivo, mas seu sorriso bobo ainda estava lá. Mas agora acredito que vocês tenham terminado de vez e pelo modo como você vem se comportando durante a semana toda, não foi você quem terminou o relacionamento. Esses olhos vermelhos demonstram que você ainda gosta muito dele e está sofrendo.

— Você disse... dele? Vo… você sabe? – perguntou Harry nervoso.

— Sim querido. – disse Lilian de forma terna — Confesso que levei um choque quando vi o filho de Lucius Malfoy em cima de você e os sons que saiam de suas bocas, bem como os movimentos de seus corpos nus, não deixavam dúvida alguma do que estavam fazendo. – falou Lilian de forma natural vendo o constrangimento do filho por ter sido pego em um momento tão íntimo.

— Eu… me desculpe – pediu Harry com a cabeça baixa, sem coragem de encarar a mãe.

— Está tudo bem Harry, só que da próxima vez preste mais atenção se há alguém em casa e certifique-se de fechar a porta. Foi realmente constrangedor ver meu filho fazendo sexo. São coisas que os pais definitivamente não precisam ver… – falou Lilian com um enorme sorriso.

— Você não está brava comigo?

— Você é um adolescente de 16 anos! Fazer sexo é normal, principalmente nessa idade. Não é como se eu não esperasse por isso. Mas como eu disse antes, não é algo que os pais gostem de ver, mas não estou brava por isso.

— Eu quanto ao outro motivo?

— Qual outro motivo eu poderia ter para estar brava?

— Você… bem, eu… eu estava com outro garoto…

— Harry, querido, eu jamais ficaria brava por isso. Admito que levei um choque no início, mas era porque eu não esperava, principalmente por ser com o filho de Lucius Malfoy, com quem você vivia brigando desde sempre. Eu também fiquei chateada por você não ter me contado sobre isso, afinal você mostrou não confiar em mim, mas brava, nunca. Eu amo você e não faz diferença alguma pra mim se você gosta de homens ou de mulheres. Só o que me importa é ver você feliz.

— Você... não liga pro fato de eu ser… gay?

— Nem um pouco. Mas ligo pro fato desse garoto estar fazendo meu filho sofrer. O que ele fez pra você e por que ele terminou o namoro se estavam tão felizes juntos? Ele não gosta mais de você?

— Ele não me fez nada mãe. Foi eu quem fiz pra ele. – confessou.

— Oh, querido! Mas ele não pode te perdoar? Quem sabe se você for atrás dele, pedir desculpas…

— Eu já tentei isso, mas ele não quer nem me ouvir. E com toda razão.

— E o que você fez de tão grave para não ser perdoado por esse garoto? Você é uma das melhores pessoas que conheço e não digo isso só porque você é meu filho não.

— Você está enganada quanto a isso mãe. Eu não sou tão bom assim, e o Draco definitivamente merece alguém melhor do que eu.

— Não diga uma coisa dessas Harry.

— Mas é verdade mãe! Você estava certa quando disse que três semanas atrás aconteceu algo. Nós tínhamos ido a um Pub do outro lado da cidade. Pensávamos estar seguros das vistas de conhecidos e aproveitamos para curtir a noite sem nos preocuparmos. Mas estávamos enganados. Alguém nos viu lá naquela noite. Na segunda-feira seguinte, quando chegamos na escola havia fotos nossas espalhadas por todos os lados e pregadas no mural para que todos os alunos pudessem ver. Nas fotos Draco estava contra a parede comigo colado a ele e nos beijávamos. Não dava para me reconhecer direito, já que eu estava de costas para a pessoa que bateu as fotos, além do fato do lugar estar escuro e esfumaçado, mas o mesmo não aconteceu com Draco. Dava para ver perfeitamente que era ele e as pessoas não perdoaram. As brincadeiras, ofensas e provocações começaram quase que instantaneamente. Queriam saber quem era o outro garoto, mas Draco recusou-se a dizer. Disse que não havia necessidade de nós dois sermos expostos. Eu fiquei feliz e aliviado pela decisão dele. Eu não queria que soubessem que era eu.

— Então vocês terminaram depois disso, para que não descobrissem que era você com ele?

— Não. Nós continuamos o namoro, mas as coisas não estavam mais iguais. Acabamos nos afastando um pouco para que não desconfiassem de nós e Draco passou por poucas e boas sozinho. Ele, apesar de todo bullying que sofria, nunca demonstrou nada a respeito. Sempre pareceu forte e encarou tudo de frente. No sábado eu notei ele mais abatido. Estava na cara que não estava tudo tão bem quanto ele fazia parecer estar. O time de basquete não queria que ele jogasse mais e haviam boicotado ele a semana toda. Ele estava cansando e mesmo assim não reclamou e eu deixei para lá, porque ele me garantiu que estava tudo bem. Disse que era só uma fase que logo passaria. Domingo Ron ligou e praticamente me obrigou a ir ao boliche com ele e Hermione. Eu havia combinado com Draco então inventei uma desculpa para dispensá-lo sem chateá-lo. Ginny foi também ao boliche e começou a pressão para que eu ficasse com ela. Os meninos do time já haviam insinuado algumas vezes que eu parecia o cara da foto. Eu me senti encurralado, e com medo de que as pessoas descobrissem sobre nós, acabei traindo o Draco para que não descobrissem... – Harry interrompeu o relato aos prantos.

— Harry, meu filho… – Lilian tentou consolar o filho, envolvendo-o em um abraço apertado.

— Eu fui um canalha, mãe. – disse chorando — E fiquei com Ginny Weasley na frente dele, que também havia indo com alguns amigos no boliche, e ele não me perdoou. Eu fui um idiota covarde e o traí, mesmo ele tendo feito de tudo para me proteger. Você entende agora porque não mereço que ele me perdoe, por mais que eu queira isso?!

Harry ficou abraçado à mãe até recompor-se um pouco, voltando a falar em seguida. Agora que havia começado iria até o final. Precisava contar tudo.

— E as coisas não acabam por aí. – disse tendo a atenção da mãe toda voltada para si. — Essa semana começou uma campanha para realmente tirar Draco do time. Os garotos tiveram uma ideia besta de bater nele até ele desistir de jogar e pedir para sair, mas que graças a Deus não foi adiante. Mas ainda assim, com a ajuda de Ginny fizeram um baixo assinado, o qual foi assinando por quase a escola toda. Na terça-feira mesmo Draco estava fora do time. E ele realmente ficou mal. Saiu do vestiário chorando e nem se importou que todo mundo estivesse vendo.

— Mas isso não é culpa sua, querido.

— Não, não é. Mas eu podia estar do lado dele dando apoio. Ou talvez se eu tivesse me revelado e ficado do lado dele desde o inicio isso nem teria acontecido. Eu sempre soube que o time de basquete era muito importante para ele e ainda assim não fiz nada para tentar impedir. Mais uma vez fiquei escondido e com medo.

— Você realmente errou muito, Harry, mas isso não significa que você não possa ser perdoado. Eu acredito que se ele tenha te protegido dessa forma é por que ele gosta muito de você, o que significa que você ainda possa ter alguma chance de reconquistá-lo. Você está certo quando diz sobre estar do lado dele o apoiando nesse momento difícil pelo qual ele está passando. Seria realmente muito importante estar com ele lhe dando apoio. Então porque você não vai atrás dele e revolve tudo de uma vez? Você gosta dele não gosta?

— Mais que tudo.

— Então o que está esperando? Vá logo atrás dele e não ligue para o que as pessoas vão dizer. Não tenha medo. Viva a sua vida e seja feliz. Seus amigos de verdade te aceitarão como você é e os que não aceitarem, problema deles. Isso só mostrará que não eram seus amigos como você pensava ser. Agora levante essa bunda da cama, lave esse rosto e vá atrás de reconquistar seu namorado.

 ***** Drarry *****

Quando Harry chegou já passava das 18:15 horas e o sol já começava a se por no horizonte, e ele ficou observando por alguns minutos o outro garoto jogar sozinho na quadra que ficava a três quarteirões da casa do loiro. Draco costumava treinar lá quase todos os dias depois dos treinos na escola e geralmente ficava até tarde.

— Achei que o encontraria aqui. Seus amigos estão preocupados com você. E eu também. – disse sendo ignorado pelo rapaz que continuava a jogar, quicando a bola e lançando-a na cesta, acertando o alvo da marca de 03 pontos.

— O que faz aqui, Potter? – perguntou sem parar de jogar. — Você deveria estar descansando para o jogo de amanhã. – falou ácido.

— Tô pouco me lixando para o jogo de amanhã, Draco. Quero saber de você.

— Como você pode ver, estou ótimo.

— Não, você não está. E já faz tempo que não está.

— Fala logo de uma vez o que você quer Potter e vá embora.

— Você sabe o que eu quero. – falou vendo o rapaz finalmente parar no meio de um arremesso para lhe dar atenção.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso te ajudar com isso.

— Eu sinto tanto sua falta – falou ignorando o que o outro disse e se aproximando dele, passo a passo até estar frente a frente. — O que aconteceu com seu rosto? – perguntou ao ver alguns hematomas escondidos pelo capuz do agasalho que Draco usava.

— Lucius – respondeu simplesmente, permitindo que Harry tocasse seu rosto numa leve carícia — Não é como se fosse a primeira vez que ele fez isso e você sabe.

— Mas porque ele fez isso dessa vez? Vocês discutiram de novo?

— O diretor achou que deveria informar Lucius sobre minha saída do time de basquete, bem como o motivo e lhe enviou uma carta, juntamente com o abaixo assinado e aquelas malditas fotos.

— Droga. Eu sinto tanto. Eu sei que fui um idiota e covarde esse tempo todo. Fiquei me escondendo ao invés de estar ao seu lado. Deveríamos ter passado por tudo isso juntos. Eu jamais deveria ter deixado você sozinho. Me perdoa Draco, por favor. Se você voltar para mim eu prometo não me esconder mais. Não me importo com o que vão dizer, ou fazer, o que me importa é você e principalmente estar ao seu lado. Quero estar junto com você! Mais do que isso, quero que as pessoas saibam que estou com você e que você é meu namorado. Volta pra mim. Eu amo tanto você. – pediu, envolvendo Draco em um abraço seguido de um beijo que não foi negado. Zabini e Hermione estavam certos: Draco ainda gostava dele. Era só ele ter coragem e fazer a coisa certa. E era tão certo estar ali, nos braços do seu amado.

— Também amo você, testa-rachada. – falou ao final do beijo. — E também senti sua falta.

— Estou perdoado? – perguntou Harry sem soltar-se do namorado.

— Sim, mas se aquela ruiva sem sal se aproximar de você novamente eu juro que pulo no pescoço dela e arranco aqueles olhos de lagartixa sem dono que ela tem. Estamos entendidos?!

— Claro que sim! Tudo o que você quiser. Só promete que não vai mais terminar comigo. Eu achei que morreria sem você, ainda mais vendo o que estavam fazendo com você e não poder fazer nada para te ajudar.

— Você está aqui agora e é isso que importa.

— E o que você pretende fazer agora que não está mais no time?

— Não tem muita coisa que eu possa fazer Harry – falou Draco se afastando do moreno e lhe lançando a bola, num claro convite para jogarem. — A não ser continuar estudando, claro. Lucius cortou minha mesada e vou ter que trabalhar com ele nas férias, sem contar que ele me quer fora de todos os cursos extracurriculares no próximo ano. Só vou poder ficar nos essenciais para ter qualificações suficientes para entrar em uma boa universidade escolhida por ele. Quando eu acabar o colégio vou entrar na universidade que ele quer e quando eu completar 18 anos largo tudo e vou atrás de um emprego.

— Você vai desistir da universidade?

— Só por um tempo. Até eu me estabilizar. Quando der eu volto a estudar. O que não posso é continuar morando e dependendo de Lucius. Assim que for maior de idade vou embora para qualquer lugar, bem longe dele de preferência.

— Eu não vou deixar você desistir de estudar. Você é inteligente demais para isso, sem contar que você sempre quis ir para universidade.

— O que você sugere então?

— Eu não sei ainda, mas não se preocupe, nós vamos pensar juntos numa solução para isso. Você não vai desistir de estudar. Talvez eu consiga dar um jeito de você voltar pro time. Até porque sem você nossas chances de vencer diminuíram bastante.

— Isso é verdade. E sinto em dizer, na verdade não sinto tanto assim, mas amanhã vocês vão perder feio pro time do Durmstrang.

— E você vai estar lá para ver?

— Na moral? Eu não estou com a menor vontade de ir. Além de tudo que aconteceu, também não quero que me vejam assim, já que ainda é bem visível a surra que levei de Lucius.

— Foi por isso que você faltou às aulas?

— Também. Embora eu realmente quisesse ficar escondido no meu quarto por um tempo. Eu não tinha condições emocionais e nem psicológicas para ir às aulas. Se não fosse pelos machucados evidentes Lucius teria me obrigado a ir, então de alguma coisa valeu eu ter apanhado tanto.

— Deus do céu, não repita um absurdo desses nunca mais. Isso não está certo. Apanhar nunca vale a pena. Seu pai é um bastardo sem coração, isso é o que ele é.

— Bom, com isso eu concordo – falou Draco arremessando mais uma vez da linha de três metros e acertando a cesta.

— Convencido! – gritou Harry ao ver o namorado acertar a cesta.

— O que posso fazer se sou muito bom nisso! – respondeu com um sorriso debochado no rosto.

— Vem, vamos embora que eu te deixo em casa. Já está tarde – falou Harry puxando Draco para outro beijo.

— Não quero ir para casa. – confessou depois do beijo. — Não ainda.

— Lucius está lá?

— Não. Viajou a negócios e só volta domingo à noite. Por isso que saí.

— Então vamos pra minha casa. Você dorme lá hoje. – disse entrelaçando seus dedos nos do loiro e começaram a caminhar.

— E seus pais?

— Minha mãe já sabe sobre nós. Lembra aquele dia no meu quarto em que esquecemos a porta aberta, então, minha mãe viu a gente…

— Você está brincando, não é?

— Não tô não – disse Harry vendo a pele clara do loiro tingir de um tom de vermelho tomate, assim como a sua.

— Meu Deus, que vergonha!

— E você vem falar isso pra mim? Minha mãe, que até então não fazia ideia que eu era gay, me viu dando pra você. Não tem nada mais constrangedor que isso.

— Pensando por esse ângulo… – disse debochado — Harry, isso quer dizer que ela já sabia sobre nós há algum tempo. – constatou Draco.

— Sim.

— E ela não se importa com o fato de você… gostar de garotos?

— Não, desde que eu seja feliz.

— Sua mãe parece ser muito legal.

— Ela é sim. Você vai adorar conhecê-la.

Draco cobriu a cabeça novamente com o gorro do agasalho evitando que as pessoas vissem os hematomas na pele e os garotos seguiram andando de mãos dadas pelas ruas, conversando até chegarem na casa de Harry, que estava feliz por ter Draco junto a si novamente e dessa vez faria tudo certo.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Mãe! – chamou Harry entrando na sala, acompanhado de Draco. Os garotos ainda mantinham as mãos unidas.

— Harry querido! Que bom que chegou. – falou Lilian saindo da cozinha secando as mãos em um guardanapo — Deu tudo certo? Oh! Vejo que sim! – disse com um belo sorriso vendo Draco junto a seu filho na sala. — Como vai Draco? Tudo bem com você?

— Estou bem sim, senhora Potter, obrigado. – respondeu o loiro educadamente.

— Me chame apenas de Lilian – pediu vendo o garoto assentir meio encabulado, sempre mantendo-se perto de Harry.

— Mãe, tudo bem se o Draco dormir em casa hoje? – perguntou.

— Claro que sim. Será um prazer recebê-lo. Eu inclusive arrumaria o quarto de hospedes, mas acredito que preferem ficar juntos no seu quarto, estou certa Harry? – disse Lilian vendo os dois garotos ficarem corados.

— Lilian, o Harry já chegou? – perguntou James descendo as escadas.

— Sim querido. – respondeu — E temos visitas.

— Que bom que chegou, Harry. Estava começando a ficar preocupado com sua demora. – disse ao entrar na sala — E você, garoto, é o filho de Lucius Malfoy, não é?

— Sim senhor. – respondeu meio constrangido. Odiava o fato de ser fisicamente imensamente parecido com o pai.

— Pai? – chamou a atenção do pai para si. — Esse é Draco Malfoy, meu namorado. – disse Harry vendo os olhos de seu pai esbugalhar com a informação.

— Você disse, namorado?

— Sim Senhor! E ele vai dormir aqui em casa hoje. Espero que não se importe.

Vendo o silencio do marido Lilian achou melhor interferir, só para garantir.

— É claro que ele não se importa, não é mesmo James?!

— Ah, sim, claro. Não me importo. – afirmou vendo a postura defensiva de seu filho relaxar um pouco. — Seja bem vindo em nossa casa Draco.

— Obrigado, senhor Potter.

— Por que vocês não sobem para o quarto e tomam um banho enquanto preparo algo para vocês comerem? – sugeriu.

— Obrigado, mãe – agradeceu subindo pro quarto sem ter soltado por um único minuto sequer a mão do namorado.

— Ah, Harry, querido, certifique-se de fechar a porta corretamente dessa vez.

— Mãe! – repreendeu Harry totalmente roxo de vergonha.

— Só por garantia. – disse rindo vendo os dois garotos tão vermelhos como tomate maduro entrarem no quarto e fechar a porta.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4 – Às vezes, quando você perde

**Título: Lances da Vida**

 **Autora:** Nina Malfoy

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Casal:** Draco x Harry

 **Classificação:** \+ 16

 **Gênero:** Romance Colegial, Realidade Alternativa, Slash (Homem com Homem, entenderam?)

 **Resumo:** Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Seriam os sentimentos deles grande o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo?

 **Avisos:** Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física e Sexual, Estupro.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada

 **Dedicatória:** Dedico essa Fanfiction para minha grande amiga Samanta Tiger, que sempre me incentivou a escrever e sempre teve muita paciência para me ajudar e orientar. Minha primeira fic publicada é pra você Samie! E é de Coração!

 **LANCES DA VIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 4 – Às vezes, quando você perde, você ganha...**

 **Sábado**

— Bom dia, mãe! – cumprimentou Harry entrando na cozinha.

— Bom dia querido! Dormiu bem?

— Dormi sim. Obrigado por deixar o Draco ficar aqui em casa essa noite.

— Não foi nada. E ele pode vir aqui quando quiser. Falando em Draco, onde ele está que não desceu com você?

— Ele está tomando um banho.

— E como ele está? Ele me pareceu estar bem abatido ontem, sem contar os machucados visíveis. O que aconteceu com ele?

— Lucius não gostou de saber sobre a orientação sexual do filho.

— Você está dizendo que foi Lucius quem o machucou daquela forma?

— E essa não foi a primeira vez, mãe. Lucius tem o hábito de bater no filho há muito tempo.

— Como ele tem coragem de fazer isso com o próprio filho?

— E ele não fez só isso mãe.

— O que você quer dizer com isso, Harry?

— Dessa vez ele fez algo bem pior…

— Como assim fez algo pior?

— Ele tocou o Draco de outra forma...

— Meu Deus do céu, você não está dizendo que ele...

— Estou sim, mãe, ele fez exatamente isso que a senhora está pensando.

— ESSE HOMEM É UM MONSTRO!

— Mãe, não grite. O Draco não pode nem imaginar que contei isso a alguém, ainda mais a você.

— Coitado desse garoto, Harry. Eu nunca imaginei que Lucius Malfoy pudesse fazer isso ao filho.

— Apesar das surras, também não imaginei que ele pudesse chegar ao ponto de estuprar o próprio filho.

— E como ele está?

— Machucado! Mas bem, dentro do possível. E extremamente assustado e muito, mas muito envergonhado mesmo.

— Também não é pra menos.

— Mãe, ele só me contou porque não teve muita escolha, já que as marcas que Lucius deixou no corpo dele deixam mais que claro o que houve. Caso contrário, acredito que nem para mim ele teria contado.

— Temos que denunciar Lucius.

— Não! Não podemos fazer isso. Draco tem medo que isso só piore as coisas.

— Mas e a tia dele? Belatrix pode ajudar.

— Ele já pediu ajuda à tia e não adiantou nada. Ela contou a Lucius que o castigou 'pela mentira'.

— Mas Narcissa tinha outra irmã...

— Que ele nem conhece porque ela rompeu relações com a mãe dele quando ela se casou.

— Deve ter algum jeito de ajudá-lo. Vamos pensar em algo, eu prometo.

— Obrigado mãe. E por favor, não comente nada com ninguém. Draco é muito orgulhoso e não vai saber lidar com o fato de que outras pessoas saibam o que aconteceu com ele e menos ainda com fato delas sentirem pena dele. Ele não suporta humilhação e isso pra ele foi a pior de todas as que ele poderia ter sofrido.

— Não se preocupe com nada. Não contarei a ninguém. Confie em mim.

— Eu confio, mãe. — Ele vem vindo… – comentou Harry ao ouvir barulho na escada.

— Bom dia senhora Potter! – cumprimentou.

— Bom dia Draco. Dormiu bem? – perguntou Lilian.

— Senta aqui – convidou Harry para que o garoto sentasse à mesa ao seu lado, no que foi prontamente atendido.

— Sim, senhora Potter. – respondeu educado sentando-se ao lado de Harry.

— Por favor, Draco, me chame de Lilian – pediu novamente.

— Me desculpe. É força do hábito.

— Está tudo bem. Logo você se acostuma. Você toma leite como o Harry ou prefere um suco, ou café? – ofereceu.

— Leite está bom. Obrigado.

— Draco eu vou me arrumar que está quase na hora de eu sair pro jogo. Você se importa de terminar o café com minha mãe?

— Não. Pode ir. – respondeu Draco recebendo um selinho de Harry, que logo após saiu da cozinha.

— Draco – chamou Lilian após o filho ter saído.

— Sim, senhora Potter, digo, Lilian.

— Obrigada por ter voltado a namorar com o Harry. Ele gosta muito de você.

— Também gosto muito dele. – confessou meio envergonhado.

— Fico feliz em ouvir isso. O Harry cometeu alguns erros, mas está profundamente arrependido. A prova disso foi que ele contou a James sobre vocês ontem.

— Eu confesso que fiquei com medo do seu marido me por pra fora daqui a ponta pés.

— James nunca faria isso. Ele só tomou um susto. Ele, assim como eu, nunca imaginou que Harry pudesse ser gay, e ainda por cima estar namorando o garoto com quem ele passou boa parte da vida brigando.

— Isso é realmente surpreendente. Até hoje não sei como que acabamos namorando. Se me dissessem isso há quatro meses, eu teria rido da pessoa até não aguentar mais. – respondeu sorrindo.

— Eu imagino que sim. Vocês dois eram como água e óleo. Perdi as contas de quantas vezes fui chamada na escola por causa de brigas entre vocês. Mas estou feliz que vocês estejam juntos. Você é um bom rapaz Draco e faz muito bem ao meu filho.

— O Harry é que faz bem para mim.

— Quando ele não está sendo um babaca idiota.

— O Harry não é idiota. Babaca talvez, mas idiota não. – brincou o loiro vendo Lílian sorrir.

— Que bom que estão se dando bem – falou Harry retornando e encontrando a mãe e o namorado rindo. — O Ron ligou que já estão vindo me pegar. E Draco, eu liguei pro Zabini e avisei que você está aqui. Ele disse que chega em meia hora. – informou Harry.

— Não precisava ter feito isso. Não preciso de babá.

— Eu sei que não, mas ele estava preocupado com você. Só achei por bem informá-lo. E você ia ligar para ele de qualquer forma depois que eu saísse. Eles chegaram – disse Harry ao ouvir a buzina. — Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou preocupado.

— Eu sempre fico.

— Eu sei. É só pra ter certeza. – disse Harry dando um beijo um pouco mais 'caliente' que o necessário para a ocasião, sem se importar que sua mãe estivesse na cozinha vendo.

— Harry, pare com isso, se não te levo lá pra cima e você vai perder o jogo.

— Não é uma má ideia.

— hram-hram - Lilian raspou a garganta pra se fazer notar.

— Desculpa mãe. – pediu — E Você, Draco, não mudou de ideia? – perguntou Harry.

— Não. Não mudei.

— Bem, se você mudar de ideia e resolver ir ao jogo vou dedicar todas as minhas cestas e jogadas a você.

— Então talvez eu vá ao jogo para ver vocês perderam. Será divertido no fim das contas, mas não quero que saibam sobre nós. Será ainda pior.

— Mas Draco…

— Por favor, respeite minha decisão.

— Ok! Não direi nada se você não quer, mas somente por isso, por que se dependesse de mim todos saberiam.

— Eu sei que sim. E obrigado por isso. Agora vai logo antes que invadam a casa – disse Draco ao ouvir além da buzina, gritos chamando por Harry.

Harry ainda roubou mais um beijo do namorado antes de sair correndo.

 ***** Drarry *****

— O que esse cara faz aqui? – perguntou Ron ao ver Draco entrar no estádio da escola e sentar-se na arquibancada acompanhando por Zabini.

— Ele tem tanto direito quanto qualquer outro aluno de vir assistir ao jogo. – respondeu Harry.

— Mas ele não deveria ter vindo. Tanto ele quanto Zabini vieram só para torcer contra. – falou Ron

— E qual o problema disso? – perguntou Harry demonstrando irritação — Eles continuam no direito deles. Além do que não estão fazendo nada para te atrapalhar. Agora foque no jogo e esqueça o Malfoy.

— Harry está certo. Vamos todos nos concentrar. – falou Cedric ouvindo o apito do juiz para iniciar a partida que já estava no terceiro tempo.

 **\- Drarry -**

— Eu não acredito que perdemos! – comentou Oliver.

— Se o Harry não tivesse sido expulso por faltas teríamos ganhado com certeza. – disse Fred.

— Não teríamos não. Vamos ser realistas, fomos massacrados. – admitiu Jorge.

— Nem mesmo com Malfoy e Zabini no time teríamos ganhado. – foi a vez de Seamus dizer.

— Mas talvez não fosse tão humilhante a derrota. O placar de 103 a 57 foi vexame total. – disse Dean.

— Nunca perdemos de uma diferença tão grande! Nem no ano passado que nem passamos da primeira fase. – endossou Oliver.

— Nossa única chance de vencer o próximo jogo é se Malfoy e Zabini voltassem pro time. – comentou Harry.

— Você está louco Harry! Nós tiramos Malfoy do time e não o queremos de volta. Eu não quero jogar com um gay no time. – falou o Oliver.

— Mas sem ele nossas chances de vencer são realmente pequenas. Talvez devêssemos pensar direito a respeito disso. – sugeriu Dean.

— Eu concordo. Talvez seja nossa saída. – disse Seamus.

— HARRY! HARRY!– gritou Neville entrando correndo no vestiário onde os garotos se trocavam a pós o jogo.

— O que houve?

— O Ron. Ele surtou de vez. Ele e Malfoy estão brigando lá na quadra.

— Droga! – disse Harry saindo correndo e sendo seguido pelos demais.

Harry chegou a tempo de ver Ron dar um soco no rosto do loiro que acabou caindo e levando vários chutes em seguida. Zabini estava sendo preso por Cedric e McLaggen, que o impediam de ajudar Draco, enquanto alguns alunos que ainda estavam na quadra assistiam sem fazer nada, assim como as líderes de torcida.

— PARE COM ISSO RON! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO? O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – Gritou Harry entrando da frente de Ron e indo acudir Draco caído no chão, enquanto Fred e Jorge seguravam o irmão. — Você está bem, Draco? – perguntou ao loiro agachando ao lado dele. Draco tinha os lábios e o supercílio esquerdo cortados e sangravam devido ao soco.

— Estou, Harry. São só cortes, não sou de vidro. – disse se levantando com a ajuda de Harry.

— Esse veado filho da puta sabia que não tínhamos chances hoje e veio aqui para rir da nossa desgraça. Ele vibrou com cada cesta do time de Durmstrang. – falou Ron exaltado.

— O que você queria que ele fizesse depois de terem tirado ele do time, Ron? Que ele viesse aqui torcer para que ganhássemos? – falou Harry também exaltado defendo Draco.

— Ele não deveria nem ter vindo. Ninguém o quer aqui – respondeu Ron.

— Por que a presença dele te incomoda tanto? O foi que ele fez para você odiá-lo dessa forma? – perguntou Harry bravo.

— O que ele fez? Você esqueceu tudo o que ele já fez pra mim, pra nós? Ele fez da minha vida um inferno! Quantas vezes não fui humilhado por essa bicha e os amigos dele?

— Isso não é motivo para atacá-lo desse jeito. Ele nunca te agrediu fisicamente.

— Por que você está defendendo tanto ele, Harry? Vocês nem são amigos. – perguntou Ron.

— Por que não é certo o que estão fazendo. Ele é o melhor jogador de todos aqui. Ele merecia estar nesse time.

— MAS ELE É GAY! – gritou Ron novamente.

— E o que isso muda? Ele sempre foi o melhor jogador do time independente de qualquer coisa. Ou você acha que ele se tornou gay no dia em que você descobriu que ele gostava de garotos. Ser gay não faz ele jogar melhor ou pior.

— Harry, esquece esse assunto. – pediu Draco que agora era apoiado por Zabini que havia se soltado dos garotos que o seguravam. — Está tudo bem. Blaise vai me levar para casa agora.

— Você está machucado! Precisa passar no pronto socorro pra ver isso e fazer curativos. Talvez tenha que dar pontos no supercílio.

— Eu estou bem. Já disse que são só alguns cortes.

— Isso não está certo. Eu vou com vocês.

— Como assim você vai com eles? – indagou Ron.

— Exatamente isso que você ouviu Ron. Hoje você passou de todos os limites. Nos vemos na segunda.

— Se você for com eles não tem mais volta. – falou vendo Harry ignorá-lo saindo com Malfoy e Zabini. — Então é isso mesmo, Harry? Você vai ficar do lado dele ao invés do meu? – perguntou Ron incrédulo.

— Só estou escolhendo o lado certo. É o que eu deveria ter feito desde o início. – falou Harry se voltando para o rapaz ruivo.

— Harry, não faz isso – pediu o loiro já antecipando o que o rapaz faria.

— Eu sei que prometi, Draco, mas não dá mais. Me desculpe por isso.

— Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Ron.

— Se Draco não pode jogar no time porque é gay, eu também não posso. – falou vendo todos se calarem em espanto.

— Vo... você… é… é... gay? – perguntou McLaggen sem conseguir falar direito.

— Eu sabia! – comemorou Cedric. — Era você nas fotos com Malfoy! Você o defende porque são namorados!

— ISSO É MENTIRA! – gritou Ron.

— Ron… – tentou Harry

— DIGA QUE É MENTIRA, HARRY! DIGA QUE É MENTIRA! – pediu Ron quase chorando.

— Não posso! Era eu naquelas fotos, sempre foi. Cedric está certo. Draco é meu namorado e eu fui um imbecil em esconder isso de todos e quase o perdi por isso. Mas isso não importa mais. Draco Malfoy é meu namorado e quero que todos saibam. E se o preço a pagar por isso é ficar fora time de basquete, por mim tudo bem.

— Então é isso? Meu ex melhor amigo, além de ser gay, ainda come o cu de Draco Malfoy? – falou Ron com raiva, querendo ofender.

— Não. Eu não como o cu do Draco, Ron. É o Draco quem come o meu! – disse Harry sem pensar, querendo chocar.

— Seu veado filho da puta! – disse Ron partindo pra cima de Harry com os punhos fechados acertando um soco bem dado do rosto do ex-amigo.

Harry revidou e os dois se envolveram numa briga de chutes e socos, que só parou depois que foram separados.

— Como eu posso ter me enganado tanto tempo com você? – disse Ron.

— Fui eu quem me enganei com você Ron. Achei que era meu amigo, mas me enganei.

— Você mentiu pra mim! Me escondeu que era gay!

— Eu nem sabia que gostava de garotos até 3 meses atrás. E depois o que você queria que eu fizesse? Que lhe contasse? Olha para sua reação! Você é um maldito homofóbico.

— Eu vou embora. – disse sem responder se soltando dos irmãos que haviam apartado a briga e ainda o seguravam, impedindo que ele partisse novamente para cima de Harry.

Harry ficou parado assistindo seu melhor amigo lhe dar as costas. McLaggen, Cedric e Oliver fizeram o mesmo, assim como as líderes de torcida e algumas pessoas que haviam presenciado a briga.

Ginny estava entre as garotas e chorava quando saiu da quadra, olhando para Harry de forma ressentida, passando por ele que tentou pedir desculpas a ela, sem sucesso.

— Não fica assim, Harry. – falou Jorge pondo uma mão no ombro do moreno.

— O Ron é cabeça dura. – emendou Fred.

— Mas ele vai acabar aceitando. – concluiu Jorge.

— Não estão bravos ou zangados? – quis saber Harry olhando para as pessoas que ainda estavam na quadra com ele.

— Por que estaríamos?

— Você é nosso amigo.

— E ser gay não muda nada.

Disseram os gêmeos intercalando as falas como sempre.

— Para alguns parece que muda tudo... – respondeu Harry triste.

— Esquece isso. – pediu Neville.

— É Harry esquece isso. – pediu Dean também.

— Você está bem? – perguntou Draco se aproximando de Harry.

— Como você mesmo disse, são só alguns cortes.

— Não me referi aos machucados, Harry.

— Eu já sabia que seria essa a reação do Ron. – respondeu.

— Saber disso não machuca menos.

— Isso não importa mais. Ao menos agora sei quem são meus amigos de verdade. – disse olhando para os amigos que não haviam ido embora.

— Vem, Harry, vamos te levar pra casa. – convidou Fred.

— Você também Malfoy. – falou Jorge. — Os dois precisam de curativos.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Meu Deus! O que aconteceu com vocês dois? – perguntou Lilian ao ver os meninos machucados entrarem na sala.

— Ronald Weasley ficou revoltado por que perdeu o jogo e atacou Draco. Harry o foi defender. – Blaise resumiu a história.

— Preciso saber de mais alguma coisa? – perguntou a mulher diante do relato mínimo.

— No meio da briga Harry assumiu que é gay e disse em alto e bom som que ele… bem… que ele dá o… que ele e Draco estão juntos.

— Ok. Eu entendi. Vamos limpar esses machucados e fazer alguns curativos. Esperem aqui que vou buscar o kit de primeiros socorros.

— Você não precisava ter dito aquilo pra minha mãe, Zabini.

— Sei que não, mas foi divertido ver a cara de vocês e da sua mãe também, embora ela não tenha parecido tão surpresa. Sua mãe sabe sobre isso Potter? – perguntou — Ela sabe! – constatou ao ver o vermelho tingir o rosto do rapaz. — Como você conta uma coisa dessas pra sua mãe?

— Eu não contei. – disse, percebendo só depois que havia feito merda.

— Então como ela sabe? Não! Vai me dizer que ela viu vocês transando?!

— Já chega Zabini. Isso já é constrangedor o suficiente sem você precisar ficar falando.

— Draco, como você deixou uma coisa dessas acontecer? Logo você que é tão… Draco? – chamou ao notar que o amigo não estava bem.

— Draco o que houve? – perguntou Harry preocupado — Você está branco igual papel.

— Não foi por causa do que eu disse, não é? – perguntou Zabini.

— Não seja bobo, Blaise. Só estou um pouco zonzo. – disse praticamente sem forças.

— Você não está bem! Precisamos ir a um hospital!

— NÃO! Já disse que estou bem! É só uma tontura.

— Tem certeza?

— Sim!

Lilian voltou logo depois encontrando Draco com a cabeça apoiada no sofá devido à tontura que ele alegou e começou os curativos por Harry.

— Sua vez, Draco. Deixe-me dar uma olhada nesses machucados. – Draco obedeceu, deixando que Lilian limpasse os cortes. Primeiro o dos lábios para depois passar para o supercílio esquerdo. — Esse corte está fundo. Talvez precise de pontos. Vamos precisar ir ao hospital para ter certeza e fazer os pontos se necessário. Eu vou buscar minha bolsa com as chaves do carro.

— Não! Não precisa. Eu estou bem. – disse Draco.

— Querido, precisamos ver esse corte. Não vai doer se precisar de pontos. – insistiu Lilian.

— Por favor, não quero ir ao hospital.

— Está bem. – concordou Lilian resignada diante da negativa do rapaz. Não ia obrigá-lo a fazer o que não queria. — Mas vou ligar para uma amiga que é enfermeira para vir dar uma olhada, tudo bem? – perguntou Lilian vendo o garoto assentir. — Eu volto logo.

— Qual teu problema com hospitais, Draco? – quis saber Blaise.

— Não gosto de hospitais.

— Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

— Se eu for ao hospital vão ver os hematomas mais antigos que tenho e vão saber que sofro maus tratos e não quero isso. Só vocês dois sabem e quero que continue assim. Além disso, a última vez que vi minha mãe com vida foi em um hospital. Me traz lembranças ruins.

— Tudo bem se você não quer ir ao hospital. Apesar de achar que você devia ninguém te obrigará a ir. Além disso, minha mãe já deu um jeito.

" _Ding Dong - Ding Dong - Ding Dong"_

— Pode deixar que eu atendo pra você – disse Zabini indo até a porta para ver quem tocava a campainha.

— Blaise? O que faz aqui na casa do Harry? O Malfoy também está aí? – perguntou Hermione entrando na casa. — Harry? Você está bem? Eu não acredito que o Ronald fez isso. Ele é um estúpido! E você Malfoy? Meu Deus, você também está machucado!

— Se acalma Hermione. Estamos bem. Foram só uns cortinhos.

— Não parece ser só um cortinho no supercílio do Malfoy. – constatou a garota.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Eu vou ficar bem. – disse Draco sentindo seu celular vibrar no bolso da calça. — Pansy? O que houve? Fala mais devagar! – falou atendendo ao telefone.

— O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry ao ver Draco deixar cair o celular no sofá, voltando a ficar mais branco que o normal novamente, totalmente em pânico.

— Gravaram a briga na quadra. – disse ele num sussurro.

— Foi isso que vim fazer aqui Harry. – disse Hermione — Alguém gravou a briga pelo celular e jogou na rede. O vídeo está bombando. O colégio todo já viu a briga uma hora dessas

— A briga… toda? – perguntou Harry engolindo seco.

— Sim! – respondeu a garota com pesar.

— Que merda! – disse Blaise resumindo o sentimento de todos.

— Meu pai vai saber e vai ver o vídeo! – disse Draco apavorado. — Droga! Isso não podia ter acontecido, não podia! Eu tô ferrado. Preciso ir pra casa.

— Draco, se acalme, por favor. Ele não vai saber. Ele está viajando lembra? – falou Harry

— Ele vai, Harry. Ele vai. – disse Draco com tanto medo que não conseguia disfarçar.

— O que houve? – perguntou Lilian que voltava para sala.

— Gravaram a briga e jogaram na internet. – contou Blaise.

— Isso não é bom. – constatou Lilian.

— Não mesmo – endossou Blaise.

— Eu preciso ir. Me leva até em casa Blaise. – pediu Draco.

— De jeito nenhum. Papoula está vindo aqui para ver esse ferimento. Além disso, acho prudente que fique aqui em casa essa noite. – falou Lilian.

— Eu agradeço o convite, mas acho melhor ir para casa. – ainda tentou Draco.

— Seu pai está viajando, não está? – perguntou vendo o loiro assentir — Então não tem problema ficar mais um pouco e descansar. Não vai adiantar ir embora e ficar sozinho. Fique essa noite conosco e amanhã você vai. O que você me diz?

— Fica Draco – pediu Harry.

— Está bem. Não vai adiantar nada mesmo eu ir embora hoje.

— Ótimo. Vou preparar algo para vocês comerem enquanto esperamos Papoula.

— Blaise, Hermione, você lancham conosco?

— Claro! – responderam juntos.

E a tarde correu tranquila depois que a enfermeira se foi. Com Lílian e os dois jovens fazendo companhia para Harry e Draco. Tranquila demais... Talvez um prenuncio de que talvez a noite não fosse tão tranquila assim.


	5. CAPÍTULO 5 – Rei e Rainha?

**Título: Lances da Vida**

 **Autora:** Nina Malfoy

 **Beta:** Samantha Tiger

 **Fandom:** Harry Potter

 **Casal:** Draco x Harry

 **Classificação:** \+ 16

 **Gênero:** Romance Colegial, Realidade Alternativa, Slash (Homem com Homem, entenderam?)

 **Resumo:** Harry e Draco são namorados há pouco mais de três meses e mantêm o relacionamento deles em segredo. Ocorre que numa noite os dois são flagrados aos beijos... Situações fortes e conflituosas. Bullying, preconceitos e injustiças. Seriam os sentimentos deles grande o suficiente para sobreviver a tudo?

 **Avisos:** Yaoi. Menção de Violência Física e Sexual, Estupro.

 **Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencentes a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bross. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada

 **Dedicatória:** Dedico essa Fanfiction para minha grande amiga Samanta Tiger, que sempre me incentivou a escrever e sempre teve muita paciência para me ajudar e orientar. Minha primeira fic publicada é pra você Samie! E é de Coração!

 **LANCES DA VIDA**

 **CAPÍTULO 5 – Rei e Rainha?**

— Harry! Vai com calma que meu corpo tá todo dolorido – disse Draco empurrando Harry de cima de si. Os dois haviam acabado de subir para o quarto após o jantar. Draco deitou-se na cama e Harry praticamente se atirou sobre o garoto.

— Desculpe – pediu Harry deitando-se ao lado do loiro. — Eu só piorei as coisas não foi?

— Foi sim. Mas você também não tem culpa do pai que eu tenho. Além disso, tem uma grande chance dele nem ficar sabendo sobre o vídeo.

— Você está certo, mas ainda assim me sinto culpado, não só pelo vídeo, mas também pelos novos machucados, pois eu insisti para que você fosse ao jogo.

— Não se culpe por isso, Harry. Eu provavelmente teria ido de qualquer forma. E eu admito que foi muito bom ver a lavada que vocês levaram. Além disso, a senhora Pomfrey disse que não ficarão marcas e meu rosto continuará lindo e perfeito como sempre.

— O que acha de tomarmos um banho juntos? – sugeriu Harry após um beijo quente e insinuante com segundas intenções.

— Eu adoraria – respondeu roubando outro beijo do namorado — Mas acho melhor não.

— Por que não? Você não quer fazer?

— Claro que quero. É só que seus pais estão lá embaixo e acordados, sem contar que ainda estou todo dolorido. Vamos deixar para outro dia?

— Tudo bem, mas ainda assim podemos tomar banho juntos. Prometo que não te provoco.

— Você não precisa fazer nada para provocar Harry. Você nu já é provocante o suficiente.

— Então você não vai tomar um banho comigo? – perguntou Harry que já havia se levantando da cama e tirado a camiseta que usava, deixando a mostra o peito levemente marcado por alguns músculos, devido à prática de esportes.

— Eu vou sim! – disse Draco seguindo Harry até o banheiro.

 ***** Drarry *****

" _Ding Dong - Ding Dong - Ding Dong"_

— Quem pode ser uma hora dessas? – perguntou Lilian que estava sentada junto ao marido assistindo televisão na sala.

— Eu vou lá ver quem é.

— Onde está meu filho? – perguntou Lucius sem nem ao menos cumprimentar o dono da casa.

— Lucius Malfoy! Boa noite!

— Só se for para você. Draco está em sua casa ou não?

— Está sim. Ele e Harry já foram se deitar.

— Fazer safadezas, isso sim eles foram fazer.

— Escuta aqui Lucius: já está tarde e os garotos estão cansados. O dia hoje foi muito agitado – disse James se controlando para não partir para cima do homem parado na sua porta — Então porque você não volta amanhã para buscar seu filho?

— Eu vim buscar meu filho, Potter, e vou levá-lo comigo agora. Então vá chamá-lo de uma vez, sim?

— Eu já disse que ele está dormindo.

— Então o acorde. Estou com pressa.

— Não acho que seja uma boa ideia

— Potter, o filho é meu. Quem decide o que é melhor para ele sou eu. Não quero arrumar confusão, mas se não chamá-lo serei obrigado a ligar para a polícia, já que não autorizei meu filho menor de idade a dormir fora de casa.

— James? O que houve? – perguntou Lilian indo até a porta para saber o motivo da demora do marido. — Lucius Malfoy?

— Lucius veio buscar o filho, Lilian. – disse James.

— Você poderia chamá-lo para mim senhora Potter, ou terei que ligar para polícia? – disse Lucius já sem paciência.

— Não será necessário. Vou chamá-lo. Aguarde só um momento.

— Garotos? – chamou Lilian batendo na porta

— Sim, mãe. – disse Harry após abri-la.

— Draco, seu pai está lá embaixo. Ele veio te buscar – disse a mulher vendo o garoto ficar ainda mais branco do que já era.

— Meu… meu pai está aqui?

— Sim. Sinto muito. James fez o possível para convencê-lo a deixar você ficar aqui hoje, mas não houve jeito. Lucius inclusive ameaçou chamar a policia se não o chamássemos.

— Está tudo bem, senhora Potter. – disse Draco o mais convicto que pôde — Eu agradeço muito, mas não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou com ele.

— Tem certeza querido?

— Sim. Avise-o fazendo favor que já vou descer. É só o tempo de me trocar. – pediu vendo Lilian assentir e sair do quarto.

— Draco? Você vai ficar bem? – perguntou Harry preocupado. Draco, que já trocava de roupa de forma apressada, apenas assentiu com a cabeça sem dizer nada. — Me promete que vai ligar assim que puder para mandar noticias? – Pediu.

— Prometo. – disse abraçando Harry.

— Me desculpe por isso, por favor? Eu só piorei as coisas. – pediu Harry quase chorando com medo do que Lucius pudesse fazer ao filho, recebendo um beijo em resposta.

— Já disse que não é culpa sua. Não se preocupe, vai ficar tudo bem. – disse após o beijo.

— Eu amo você! – declarou Harry

— Também amo você! Agora preciso ir. Te ligo assim que puder

— Eu vou ficar esperando e não vou dormir até você mandar noticias. – falou vendo Draco concordar.

Draco desceu acompanhado de Harry e despediu-se de Lilian e James. Lucius o olhava de forma assassina enquanto ele se despedia. Ele sabia que estava ferrado, mas nada adiantava fazer. Era apenas esperar que a surra acabasse e ligar para Harry dizendo que estava tudo bem. Com sorte estaria bem para ir a aula na segunda feria.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Domingo de madrugada**

— Alo? Draco? – Harry atendeu ao primeiro toque, quase surtando de preocupação.

— _Harry_ … – disse o loiro num sussurro de voz.

— Draco, você está bem? – perguntou Harry entrando em pânico devido ao som da voz do outro rapaz que mal dava para ser ouvida.

— _Me ajuda…_ – pediu.

— Draco?

— _Harry… me ajuda!_ – pediu deixando o telefone cair da mão.

— Draco? Draco? – ainda chamou Harry antes de desligar o telefone e sair correndo acordar os pais.

— MÃE, PAI! – Chamava Harry aos gritos — ACORDEM!

— O que Houve? – perguntou Lilian assustada.

— O Draco…

— O que tem ele? – indagou agora preocupada.

— Ele precisa de ajuda.

— Como assim precisa de ajuda? O que aconteceu? – foi a vez de James perguntar.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu. Ele só ligou e pediu ajuda. Temos que ir imediatamente.

— Se acalme Harry. Vamos ligar para a polícia… – falou Lilian tentando acalmar o filho.

— Não dá tempo. Ele mal conseguia falar no telefone. Acho que ele está machucado!

— Será que ele fez de novo? – indagou Lilian se referindo ao estupro.

— Eu não sei. – disse Harry quase chorando só de imaginar. — Por favor, temos que ir logo.

— Tudo bem Lilian. Eu vou com o Harry. Qualquer coisa, ligo para polícia de lá – disse James.

— Sim querido. Me mantenha informada. Vou ficar pronta caso precisem de ajuda.

 ***** Drarry *****

— Alô! – disse Harry assim que o telefone foi atendido.

— _Potter, você tem noção de que horas são? Já passa das 3 da manhã_. – disse Blaise mal humorado.

— Draco ligou. – informou.

— _Como assim ligou? Ele não ficou na sua casa?_

— Lucius apareceu para buscá-lo, por isso estou ligando. Preciso entrar na casa dele.

— _Mas o que aconteceu?_

— Eu não sei. Draco só ligou e pediu ajuda.

— _Droga! Isso é mau. Draco não é de pedir ajuda._

— Por que você acha que te liguei à uma hora dessas Zabini?! Tem como me ajudar ou não?

— _Claro que tem. Tenho uma cópia da chave da casa. Onde você está?_

— To indo para casa dele. Tem como você vir para lá?

— _Eu dou um jeito. Vou falar com minha mãe e chegou lá em 10 minutos._

— Vem rápido, Blaise! – falou desligando.

 **\- DM & HP -**

— Graças a Deus você chegou! Abra logo essa porta! – disse Harry aflito.

— Calma Potter! Não queremos acordar Lucius caso ele esteja em casa. – respondeu Blaise já destrancando a porta.

James achou melhor entrar com os garotos, já a senhora Zabini, que havia levado o filho, ficou lá fora aguardando com o telefone na mão caso precisasse chamar a polícia.

Assim que entraram, os três foram direto para o quarto de Draco encontrando o garoto caído no chão, muito machucado e praticamente desacordado, sem forças para levantar-se. Além disso, Draco estava sem a parte de baixo da roupa, demonstrando claramente o que havia acontecido mais uma vez.

— Draco! – chamou Harry entrando no quarto ao ver o namorado no chão.

— Harry… – disse sem forças ao ouvir a voz do namorado, já que mal podia ver o rapaz que agachou a sua frente devido ao olho machucado que já estava inchado.

— Draco! Meu Deus! Você está bem? Draco? – perguntou Harry apavorado sem conseguir obter respostas.

— Harry, ele precisa de cuidados médicos! Precisamos levá-lo ao hospital. – disse James constatando o óbvio.

— Sim. – concordou Harry chorando.

James agachou para pegar Draco no colo e este, ao ser erguido, deu um grito de dor.

— O braço dele está quebrado – falou James ao notar a fratura. — Draco, você está me ouvindo? – perguntou James.

Draco assentiu de forma debilitada.

— Nós vamos te levar para um hospital. Tudo bem pra você?

Mais uma vez o garoto fez que sim com a cabeça sem forças para responder verbalmente.

— Ótimo! Então vamos.

Blaise decidiu colher algumas provas do que havia acontecido para o caso de precisar usá-las no futuro. Quem sabe uma chantagem para Lucius deixar Draco em paz? Por isso ficou para trás enquanto tirava fotos do local e filmava tudo possível com seu celular.

— Onde pensa que vai com meu filho, Potter? – disse Lucius assim que James e Harry chegaram à sala, bloqueando a passagem deles.

— Levá-lo a um hospital, seu doente! – disse James — Agora saia da minha frente antes que eu chame a polícia.

— Eu acho que não. – respondeu Lucius apontando um revolver para James. — Agora solte meu filho e passe-o para cá antes que eu atire em vocês.

— Você ficou louco de vez? Olhe o que você fez para seu filho! Ele precisa de um hospital.

— Eu admito que exagerei um pouco, mas Draco é um garoto forte. Ele ficará bem sem ter que ir a um hospital.

— O braço dele está quebrado! – disse Harry que estava ao lado do pai.

— Obrigado por me informar sobre isso garoto. Nesse caso, em alguns dias, assim que retornarmos da nossa casa de campo, eu o levarei até uma clinica particular para que seja engessado.

— Você está fugindo! Levando o garoto e voltando depois de um tempo não haverá provas do estupro.

— E as marcas sempre podem ser atribuídas a uma briga, ou no caso do meu filho, um linchamento por motivos homofóbicos. Ninguém duvidaria de mim, principalmente com aquele lindo vídeo que nossos filhos protagonizaram hoje após o jogo na quadra de basquete da escola.

— Não adianta se esconder Lucius! Eu vou te denunciar assim que você sair por essa porta.

— E quem vai acreditar em você? Quando me acharem já não haverá mais vestígios de violência sexual, ao menos não encontrarão meu sêmen nele, e Draco jamais me denunciará. Agora, me dê meu filho que estou com muita pressa.

Sem alternativas e com a arma pontada para si, James entregou o garoto quase desacordado para o pai, pedindo para que ele pensasse direito e não fizesse nenhuma besteira, porém, assim que Lucius pegou o filho no colo, deu três tiros e saiu pela porta, em direção a seu carro, levando Draco consigo, sem notar que Blaise havia ficado para trás e filmara toda a cena sem ser visto.

O tiro não acertou nenhum dos presentes que chamaram a polícia em seguida, e essa, após ver o vídeo feito pelo rapaz negro e constatarem que se tratava de um sequestro, acionou todas as unidades.

— Ele vai ficar bem! – disse Lilian que havia ido até o local para dar apoio ao filho que chorava desesperado.

Blaise também chorava, um pouco mais contido que Harry enquanto sua mãe prestava depoimento do que havia visto, assim como James.

O carro de Lucius acabou sendo localizado meia hora depois, por uma das viaturas que pediu reforços, porém ele tentou fugir e houve uma perseguição por vários quilômetros até que ele perdesse o controle do carro em uma curva e capotasse o veículo que deu três capotadas e só parou ao chocar-se com um poste que caiu por cima do carro.

 ***** Drarry *****

 **Domingo de tarde**

Draco acordou totalmente desorientado, abrindo os olhos aos poucos para se acostumar à claridade do local. Pelas paredes totalmente brancas e pelo cheiro que sentia só podia estar em um local: no hospital. E pela primeira vez na vida ficou feliz em constatar isso. Tentou se mexer na cama chamando a atenção do outro ocupante do quarto, que aguardava ansioso por esse momento.

— Draco? – perguntou se aproximando da cama onde o loiro estava.

— Oi, Harry! – cumprimentou.

— Graças a Deus você acordou! – disse com os olhos brilhando de lágrimas contidas. — Eu fiquei tão preocupado.

— O que houve?

— Você não se lembra?

— Não de tudo e algumas imagens são vagas.

— Bem, você acabou de acordar e eu tenho que chamar a enfermeira para te examinar primeiro. Depois eu conto tudo o que aconteceu, tudo bem?

— Sim, mas onde está o Lucius? Ele deve estar uma fera por você ter me trazido para o hospital. Qual foi a desculpa para eu repetir para enfermeira, tombo ou briga?

— Draco, não teve desculpas dessa vez… – disse vendo o garoto fechar os olhos e negar com a cabeça.

— E o que acontece agora? Meu pai será preso ou algo assim? E eu fico com minha tia até ele sair da cadeia?

— Draco, seu pai não vai ser preso. Ele tentou fugir levando você junto para esconder o que havia feito e acabou capotando o carro com vocês dentro. Você deu sorte e saiu ileso, mas seu pai não. Ele morreu no local do acidente. – contou.

— Você está me dizendo que Lucius está... morto?

— Sim.

— Lucius está Morto! Morto! Eu deveria chorar por saber que ele está morto, mas não consigo. Eu estou feliz com isso. Ele nunca mais vai encostar as mãos em mim. Nunca mais vai me machucar. Nada de surras, castigos, nada…

— E você ainda vai poder escolher a universidade para a qual você quiser ir, afinal você é o herdeiro de toda a fortuna que ele deixou.

— Mas quem vai administrar isso tudo? Como vai ser? Com quem vou ficar? Não quero ficar com minha tia Belatrix.

— Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Sua Tia Andrômeda Tonks entrou com o pedido para ficar com sua guarda e ela pareceu ser bem legal. Inclusive ela vai se mudar para a casa do lado da minha que estava à venda só para que você continue perto dos seus amigos e principalmente, perto de mim. Ela será responsável por cuidar do seu patrimônio juntamente com meu padrinho Sirius. Eles são primos e ela o encarregou de cuidar desse assunto. Isso não é o máximo!.

— Eu nem to acreditando que minha vida vai mudar desse jeito! Ta parecendo um sonho! To até com medo de acordar!

— Não é um sonho Draco, tanto que a vida real ainda continua e ainda temos um colégio inteiro para encarar e eu vou estar sozinho amanhã, sem você ao meu lado para me ajudar. Se bem que eu mereço isso por ter deixado você sozinho quando você precisou.

— Você é corajoso Harry e vai tirar isso de letra. Além disso, você pode contar com seus amigos e eu acredito que o Blaise também vai estar lá caso você precise junto com meu pessoal. E assim que eu puder eu vou estar lá com você também.

— Você acordou! – disse uma enfermeira entrando no quarto. — Por que não me chamou rapaz? – perguntou a Harry

— Me desculpe, senhora. Eu ia fazer isso nesse exato momento.

— E como você se sente? – perguntou a enfermeira a Draco

— Com dor no corpo todo.

— E seu braço?

— Também dói um pouco.

— Ok. Eu vou chamar o médico para te examinar e depois te daremos remédio para dor. Eu volto logo. Se comportem garotos.

— Harry? – chamou após a enfermeira sair.

— Diga.

— Quem sabe sobre o que aconteceu comigo?

— Acho que todos. Passou no jornal sobre o acidente.

— Mas e sobre aquilo? Também passou no jornal?

— Não tudo. Mas disseram que Lucius era um pai violento e que ao ser descoberto tentou fugir levando você junto.

— Então sabem que ele me batia?

— Sim. Sinto muito.

— E quanto à outra coisa, quem sabe?

— Os médicos que te atenderam, a policia, a assistente social, meus pais, Blaise e a mãe dele, mas não se preocupe. Isso será mantido em segredo para proteger você e sua integridade.

— Já é alguma coisa. Não quero que as pessoas sintam pena de mim.

— Draco, nunca conheci ninguém tão digno e integro quanto você. Além de caráter, você possui muita força de vontade. Nem nos piores momentos você desistiu ou se entregou. Ninguém vai sentir pena de você, mas sim orgulho.

— Obrigado Harry!

— Eu quem tenho que agradecer, por tudo! Eu amo você!

— Também amo você Harry!

 ***** Drarry *****

 **UM ANO DEPOIS**

— Eu nem acredito que ganhamos o campeonato! – falou Dean.

— Nós vamos disputar o Estadual! – comemorou Neville.

— Alguém viu o Harry? – perguntou Seamus

— Ele e o Draco devem estar em algum canto dando uns amassos. Nunca vi igual àqueles dois. Até parece que começaram a namorar ontem – Respondeu Neville

— Se não fosse eles terem voltado ao time não teríamos nem passado da primeira fase, quanto mais ganhado o campeonato. – comentou Dean.

— E o melhor de tudo foi que calamos a boca do Ronald e McLaggen que não quiseram permanecer no time – disse Seamus.

— Falando em Ronald, depois que a Hermione terminou com ele, ele não namorou mais ninguém. Nem mesmo a Lilá que era apaixonada por ele e vivia correndo trás dele conseguiu fisgá-lo. E olha que ela é bem bonita. – Falou Neville

— Deixa só a Luna ouvir você falando assim de outra garota – falou Dean.

— Eu amo minha namorada, Dean. Mas isso não impede que eu ache outras garotas bonitas. Eu não vou traí-la por isso.

— Eu acho que o Ronald ainda não superou o fora que levou. Afinal, ser trocado por Zabini não deve ter sido nada fácil. – comentou Seamus.

— Eu admito que fui pego de surpresa com essa. Eu nunca imaginei que a nerd certinha da Hermione pudesse namorar um bad-boy assumido como Zabini. – foi a vez de Dean falar.

— Os opostos se atraem. Olha o Draco e o Harry. Quem um dia diria que ficariam juntos? Os dois viviam brigando! – comentou Neville.

— Sabe o que eu acho? Que aquelas brigas todas não passavam de tensão sexual acumulada entre eles. Era só encostar que saia faísca – disse Seamus arrancando risadas dos outros dois que concordaram com ele.

— Falando em surpresa, eu não acredito até agora que foi a Cho quem tirou aquelas fotos ano passado. – disse Dean.

— E tudo por vingança porque Harry e ela não deram certo. – acrescentou Neville.

— O pior foi Ginny, que filmou a briga entre o Harry e o irmão dela e jogou na internet. – falou Seamus.

— Acho que foi bem feito a suspensão que ela levou, embora acho que ser expulsa das cheerleaders foi a pior punição para ela.

"— Atenção, alunos! – chamou a Professora Minerva McGonagall de cima do palco — Chegou a hora mais aguardada do baile. – deu uma pausa — Vamos anunciar o rei e a rainha do baile da primavera. – outra pausa — O Rei e a Rainha são…."

oOo

Não! – Risos da autora – Harry e Draco não foram escolhidos para serem o rei e a rainha, ou rei e rei do baile como alguns alunos queriam (e vocês, leitores, queriam também, que eu sei...), mas isso não é importante. Depois das reviravoltas da vida, o que realmente importava era que estavam bem e felizes, se divertindo como deveriam fazer os adolescentes em um baile da escola, cujo ponche havia sido batizado...

 **Fim**

 **Jogadores do time**

 **Titulares**

Harry Potter – ala/amador

Ronand Weasly – pivô

Draco Malfoy – armador/ala

Cedric Diggory – pivô (terceiro ano)

Blaise Zabini – ala

 **Reservas**

Neville Longbottom – pivô

Dean Thomas – ala

Cormac McLaggen – pivô

Seamus Finnigan – ala

Oliver Wood – ala/pivô (terceiro ano)

Fred Weasley – ala (terceiro ano)

Jorge Weasley – ala (terceiro ano)

 **Treinador**

Senhor Hooch (aqui madame Hooch é homem)


End file.
